forever and always
by dansgrl23
Summary: Bella has been  accepted in a program in Italy, so she took it.  when she goes there, she meets up with a boy Edward who is from Chicago. they fell inlove with each other, but when winter/christmas break come they go to their home towns.
1. Chapter 1

forever and Always

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to the amaging S.m. But the plot is mine if you want to use it please ask and I am sure I'll let you use it.

A note from the author : I have some other storys there are on my profile. and Igoing working on a relief piece for the earthquake and tsumani victims.

a summary: well Bella has been accepted in a program in Italy, so she took it. when she goes there, she meets up with a boy Edward who is from Chicago. they fell inlove with each other, but when winter/christmas break comr they go to their home towns. and when it time to leave she gets on the plane but when the plane took off theres an accident and bellas on it. Poor Edward, he won't move on until he shes her spirt and has one last kiss and touch . her sprit tells him its okay to move on.

Chapter 1 : The Surprise Party

It was mid August and it was a week before I am off to college. Yes, you heard me right I'm off to college, I have until Friday to spend time with my mom and dad. Since my flight leaves for Italy, I going to study there because I'm tired of the states, and I always wanted to try to live outside of the US. Anyways back to packing, I didn't need to pack much since I was flying out of the US All I have to pack are my clothes since I can't can't my bad and dresser on the plane. They won't allow beds and dressers that heavy on the plane aways. While I was packing, my IPhone lit up like crazy. Who in hell is texting me? So I went over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone and sure enough there was a text from Rebecca, one of my best friends. So I took a moment to text her back.

"Becky, what's up, you know I am packing, please text back." B

I waited for a few minutes to see if Rebecca would text me back. I didn't have to wait long before I got a new text.

"Bella, the girls and I wanted to take you out later tonight, be ready around 6." Beck

"What's going on, please tell me."

"All I can tell you be ready at 6, later." Beck

I was going to text Becky, back but I didn't bother, I knew she wouldn't tell me any more. So I closed my phone and finish packing my clothes. All I was thinking about was what's going on tonight and why won't she tell me? I hope it's not a surprise going away party. As I was packing I remembered my first day in school when Becky and I became friends. Now she's not going to the same college and I will miss her dearly, I could feel my eyes begin to fill with tears. It will be different now that we won't be around each other. I really wish she would have gotten accepted at the same college. She didn't want to go out of the states. She's going to Washington State. I was also accepted there but I choice my second acceptation I was aslo accepthed there , but I keptit as a back up incase I didn't get into the program in Itlay. Both of my other two friends got accepted at the same college as I did. One of them is going and the other one is staying in the states as well.

I took a break from packing and went through my outfits for tonight. Since I don't have to worry what I look like since I don't have a boyfriend here in the US . I don't have to worry about my looks because I have no interest in finding a boyfriend in Jacksonville, especially since I was on my way out of the sates for four years.

I took Italian for a reason, so I can speak it when I get there. I was so excited about going to a foreign country that I didn't realized mt phone again it was playing Long Live By Taylor Swift. I have a song for everyone who has my number. I had it in my hand and flipped it open.

"Hello," I answered as I was walking back to my closet to find something to wear.

"Hey, it's me Heidi." Heidi replied.

"What's up?" I ask

"Are you ready for Friday?"

"Huh, what!"

"We both are going right?"

"Oh year, sorry I was looking for an outfit in my closet for tonight."

"That's what I called you for."

"Really!"

"Yeah, do you know what's going on?"

"You got me."

"Well I'll let you go, I'll see you later tonight."

We hung up the phone and I went to my packing again. I really didn't feel like packing right now. I closed my bag and went into our living room to relax. Trying to collect my thoughts about what is going in my life.

My life is about to change. I'm going from English to Italian, and it's kind of freaking me out. For some reason my friends are surprised that I'm actually going through with it. I want to start a new life in a foreign country. I wanted to try to see what it was like living in a different courtney, It was always been a dream and now it was an oppotrilly to I was doing was thinking about this when I turn to look at time, it was about 3:00, jeez I better get ready.

I went to my room and grabbed my outfit then I went to the bathroom to get washed. I cried while I was in the shower. I'm going to miss everything here. I took a breath to calm myself and decided on a pep talk Isabella Marie Swan you should be happy and excited about this, why am I not happy, because it's Tuesday and all you think about is everyone here. I put a warm rag on my face, than I got out and dried off than I got dressed. Then I went back to my room to finish packing.

I took another deep breathe and tried not to freak out. I was almost done when my iPhone rang, now who is calling me. So I walked back over to my nightstand to answer it. I flip it open.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, its Jane."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you, I'll be picking you up."

"What happen to Rebecca?" I ask spending shock.

"Something came up and she told to pick you up."

Oh no, they didn't plan a going away party! If they did they are in trouble. I told them I didn't want a party.

"Bella, your still there?"

"Yeah, I am here sorry."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"I think so."

"Okay, than I'll be over to get you in an hour."

"Yeah, okay bye."

"Later."

We hung up the phone and I went back into the living room to watch a little TV and wait for Jane to come and pick me up. I just hope it's not a surprise party. They know that I don't like surprises, so why even do it. I rested my head on the back of the sofa and closed my eyes. The next thing I know that I fell asleep. All I was dreaming was about Italy and the different things. I didn't really want to come back for spring break. But i did promise my parents that I would so I had no choice.

I didn't know how long I was sleeping until I heard a horn outside of my house. I turned off the TV and grabbed my things then walked to the front door than I closed and locked it, then I walked over to Jane's Corvette. I opened the door and I got in, then we were off. I had no idea where she was taking me, since she hadn't spoken a word the whole way toward our destination. I could see that she had a grin on her face. And I suspected, something fishy was going on. I bet they did the surprise going away party for Heidi and me.

It didn't take us long to get where they Jane wanted to take me. It was a strange building that I haven't seen. There were no cars around, and it kind of look spooky to me. Jane parked the car and got out. So I chose to follow her actions . We walked toward the entrance of the building once we got inside of the building it was dark. I turn toward Jane and ask what's going on. She just smiled without saying a word. It was not long until before I saw Heidi and Becky come walking toward the building.

As we all walked in to a big room together the light came on and everyone including my close friends James and Ben, yelled out, "Surprise!" I felt like hitting Beck and Jane for doing this to me. I turned toward Heidi and I could see that she was about to cry, I also had tears welling up in my eyes.I found that my eyes were also welling up with tears. James and Ben were like my brothers, (even though they aren't). When they saw me they came walking over to me and hugged me. The music came on while I was talking to Ben and James and my mom and dad came walking toward us. How in Hell did they pull this off. Heidi went around and mingling and talking to everyone.

As the night went on, I had to say goodbye and thanks for coming so many times. Each time caused me to feel like crying, which I ended up doing. My other guy friend,(Paul, my friend since pre-k was there and He looked upset as much the other others did. We have been close friends and now I am leaving.….. I was also surprised that Heidi's step brother, Mike was there too

As the night went on I walked to say goodbye and thanks for coming.I felt like I wanted to cry. Which I did. my other guy Friend Paul who we went to Pre K together was also there. it was a great party.I do admit that. Everyone brought both of us a little something for the trip. I didn't want anything from anyone. I was also surprise that Hedi's step brother Mike was here. Well it wasn't just my party. I seen that Hedi ran to the ladies room, so I excuse myself and followed her to the rest room.

As I walked over to her I wrapped my arm around.

"Hedi, are you sure you want to go?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"Yeah, I'm sure I don't want you to go alone." She answered as she wiped her face.

"Yes, I know it's hard for us right now, with Jane and Becky's idea for throwing us this party."

"That's it, its the party."

"I told them I didn't want a party myself. "

We both washed our faces and went out to join the party while it lasts. I seen both my parents and Hedi's parents talking. I went to over to James and Ben and hang out with then a little long until they had to leave. then I went over to Paul and wrapped my arms around him. He turn around and smiled, I could see that it was a fake smile and he was fighting the tears. I hugged him and peck his we let go. he whispered in my ear, that do you have to go. I shook my head.

As the party wound down and everyone was leaving ,they hugged me and wish me luck in a foreign country. Hedi and I stay a bit longer to help them clean up. Both of us were crying at this point. Beck and Jane were are closest friends beside Ben and James. They told us that we didn't have to clean up. Well it was least I could do since they threw the party.

Once we got done with cleaning up it was time for us to say our goodbyes. My face probably was a wreck from all the crying. I hugged Becky and Jane and told them thanks. I know I will spend time with them a few time before I leave. Since my mom and dad were still here the drove me home. All the way home I was crying. I didn't even talk to my parents on the way. it was hard enough for me to leave.

As we arrived at our house. my dad parked the car then we all got out than we walked to the door. my mom open the door,then we walked into the house. I said thank yours and walked up to my room and got changed and laid down and fell asleep.


	2. Chapters 2 & 3 last time for fun

_An auhors note : as you can tell I have both chapters in the same update, that's because chapter 2 and 3 are a tad bite short and it kind of goes together. I will have a banner on my profile shortly so ya can take a look. I hope you all will enjoy these two chapters. oh and don't worry it will get better. I also want to thank my great and amazing beta and friend Princessxoamber ( Amber) for you work on making the chapter better_

_a disclaimer : I don't own and twilight characters they belong to the wondering and awesome Stephanie Meyers. But I do own the plot if you want to borrow the polt and scene please ask and I will prob. let you use them. thanks._

_**Chapter 2 last time having fun**_

The next morning James, Ben, and I went down to the local pool for a few hours. The girls and I are going to see Bon Jovi tonight, and I can't wait to go, this will be my last concert for a while. It's not what it look like we are just friends. Althought outside world, we may look like a couple , that's wasn't or had it ever been the case, we are just we got to the pool, I helped the boys with what they brought. Then we went to find a spot for us to put our things. I took off my sundress and put some sun tanning lotion on. While the boys went in the pool, was glad that I brought a book along,I was started to read a chapter of a walk to remember, when James came over and sprayed me with some water.

"What do you think you doing?" I said angrily  
>"Ben, want me to do that to you." James replied feeling a bit nervous<br>"I really didn't want to get wet."  
>"Oh come on Bella, we only have a few days with you before you leave."<br>"Fine, I'll only go in for a little."

James picked me up and carried me over to the pool then jumped into the pool. I was surprised the life guards didn't yell at him for doing what he was doing. Acutally it felt good to get wet. I had so much fun that I didn't want to get out of the pool.  
>I could see their faces, they looked hurt but I had told them that I'll be back for the holidays and spring break, but still they didn't want me to go. Actually no one does. It was my choice and I'm sticking to it. I know it hurts me too.<br>Anyways I was having too much fun, that I didn't notice of the time. It was 3 hours before I have to get the girls. The tickets were a going away present from Heidi's parents. I was surprised, they got four tickets. I dunked Ben and told them I got had to go home and get ready for tonight.

I got out of the pool and went to get dried off and put my sundress on , wait for the boys to get out , dried off. They were fooling around a little, before they actually got dried off. We gather our things, went to James's jeep then we got in and we were off to my house.

When we got to the house, the boys didn't even bother to help me out, they just drove away. I went to the door and unlock it then I walked in. No one was home so I locked the door then went to my bedroom to find an outfit to change into. After I find the out I went to the bathroom then got washed.

It didn't take long for me to get washed then I got dried and changed. I was so excited about going to see my favorite rocker tonight that I could eat what I made for myself to dinner. Well I did eat a little. I just dumped the rest out and did my dishes. Then I went out on our deck for a while. I just need some fresh air. I took a sit on our patio chairs and wait for the girls to come and get me.  
>Thirty minutes later Becky's Lexus pulled up on the curb, I locked the door and walked to the car and I got in then we were off to the show.<br>On the way to the concert we were talking about the other two can coming to visit us during the summer. I told the boys too, but of course the one I really want to visit won't will be Paul.,because he's going to visit his friend Erik in Canada for the summer. Well,at least Ben and James will.  
>So anyways back to the show, it didn't take long to get to where the show was. Becky found a parking space, and then we got out and headed for the entrance. Heidi handed the guy our tickets and he let us in and showed us to our seats.<br>I couldn't buy a souvenir since because I'm saving my money for what I need when I get there, but Jane and Becky went in and brought both Heidi and I tee shirts. It was nice of them too.

About an hour and half the opening act came on stage: they were sliver sakes, which I never heard of. They were okay, but I came to see Bon Jovi.  
>They only played one set then about 30 minutes later. Bon Jovi came out with "Shot to heart you give love a bad name." When I heard it I began to sing along. He did all of his hits then toward the end of his show he did some of his newer stuff, but over all he was awesome.<br>After the concert we all went to crash at Becky's house. It was around 2:00 in the morning when we all pasted out. I did have fun today with both gangs. This will be my last hoorah for a while.

_**Chapter 3**_

We all slept in until 11:00 in the morning. When we finally woke up there was breakfast ready for us, Becky's parents made it for us. We had eggs bacon toast and orange juice. It was nice of them to do this for us. It was a nice of them to treat us to a home made breakfast, and we all sat in silence because no one knew what to say After breakfast we said our goodbyes and Jane drove Heidi and I back home. I didn't say a word to any of either of them. Tomorrow, Heidi and I have to be at the airport around 5:00 am.

When Jane dropped me off, I hugged her and told her, I would call her next week. Then I got out and walked to my house. My parents were both home and they wanted me to stay sometime with them before I leave. So I agreed to go to the shore for the rest of the day. But after I got freshen up, and changed.

So about 2:00 we were on the road. It seemed like it took forever to get there. It might have seemed like forever because I was tired and wanted to sleep We stopped for a bite to eat at McDonald's, and then we drove the rest of the way. It didn't take long after our stop and I couldn't wait to get out and relax for a few hours.

When we arrived at the shore, my dad dropped us off and went to find a place to park, while my mom and I went to the broad walk. She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "You're still my little girl."

As she spoke, I felt the tears pricking my eyes as they threatened to fall.

My dad joined us and saw the look on our faces. He decided not to push either of us to talk in our emotional state and we made our way toward the beach.

My mom and dad brought everything and then we found a place for us and we laid the blanket down then we sat down. My dad dragged me to the water and splashed me with ocean water. So I got him back. It brought back old memories from when we came here during the summer. I know they didn't want me go but it was my choice.

I just wanted to enjoy today while I can. My dad and I played in the water while my mom was lying on our blanket. We were in a while, then we went to my mom then we went on the boardwalk . We only stayed for a, since I still have some packing to do.

**Well that is for the updates. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review it . it will make so much. so until I update again tootles.**

**If your interested in an interview with me and my other co witer courtney please pm me and I'll get back with you asap. I am also working on a tsumani piece for japan. its a fundrasier Its call Better than Revenger. Yes I know this one and my tsumani piece our both hit song from the amazing Taylor swift. the blog is www. fandomfight4tsunami(Dot)com if your interested .**

** you can also follow me on twitter Cullenschick**


	3. Chapter 4

Author note: thanks for reading. I want to thank my beta PrincessoxAmber ( Amber) for her expedites on the chapters. I just wanted to tell everyone that the next two chapters will be on hold since Amber has a death in the family. Please keep her and her family in your prayers. I_ also want to thank my great and amazing beta and friend Princessxoamber ( Amber) for you work on making the chapter better_

_a disclaimer : I don't own and twilight characters they belong to the wondering and awesome Stephanie Meyers. But I do own the plot if you want to borrow the plot and scene please ask and I will prob. let you use them. thanks._

Chapter 4; Goodbye

I did my same routine ever morning, then I went downstairs for a cup of hot tea. We gathered my bags and went to my dad's truck. My dad put my bags in the trunk then we got in then we were off to Jacksonville airport. My mom brought a whole box of tissues with her; I know she would need them. She was crying the whole way there.

When we arrived at the airport my dad dropped my mom and I off then he went to find a place to park. My mom and I went inside the airport. A few minutes later my dad came with my bags.

Then we walked over to the gate when we arrive their stood Heidi, her parents, Jane, Becky, Ben, James, and Paul. They all had teary eyes. We all talked for a while like twenty minutes. We all hugged and said our goodbyes and we walk to the airline attended. We walked toward the door but before I walked in I took one more look back and waved bye to everyone, then I walked in the plane.

That was my last time I saw my parents until Christmas break. Heidi was crying, and I was glad that we had seats together. We had to change flights twice. Of course our parents got us first class tickets. It was nice of them doing this.

After I said goodbye to my parents, I boarded the plane, I walked to my seat and got comfortable in my seat. I brought a carry-on bag with me to keep me busy while we were in air. But I wouldn't be able to since the flight from Jacksonville to Charlotte would be shorter. I decided to fall sleep, but when I closed my eyes, the attended woke me up to let me know that we will be landing soon.

we landed in Charlotte airport less then half an hour. Once the plane landed we walked into the airport, trying to look for our gate, it was half way on the other side of the airport. We had sometime to go get a bite to eat, since both Heidi and I were hungry.

After we ate we walked to our gate with five minutes to spare. My feet were hurting me from all the walking. A few minutes later we could board the plane. We find our seats and get settled in. Since it would be a later longer I could fall asleep. The flight from Charlotte to JFK was somewhat longer. I fell asleep for the rest of trip.

Heidi woke me up a few minutes before we land. I grabbed my carry on bag and waited to the plane to land. Once we landed in new york, we walked into the airport and looked for our gate, but when seen a hot guy I got distracted, but Heidi pulled me into the direction to our gate, I looked back one more time, which than I realized he was boarding the same flight as we were. We made the flight just in time. We boarded the plane that would take us to Romes airport. The flight will be all day. So I took out my iPod and play the games and text everyone back home. I played on my i Pad for a little before fell asleep.

I woke up because I still heard Heidi crying. Our lives were about to change, I would have believe that Heidi would turn around and go back home or she will stop crying once we land in Rome, I hope, since I didn't want to be alone. I assured her it will be okay. bye bye USA, Hello Italy!

we landed in Romes airport in the morning. When we landed we walked into the airport. Heidi and I went to do some shopping before our friends were here to pick us up. But before we went shopping Heidi pulled out her laptop and we watched our show" One Tree Hill" than we did a little shopping before we left the air port. Heidi finally stopped crying. in

After we did our little shopping we walked out of the airport , there stood our room mates; Bree, Chelsea and Alice waiting for us. Heidi and Chelsea are pen pals. They both got accepted in the same program. So both of them are happy now.

And for me I'm new to this Country with only one friend Heidi. But I'm glad she did get accepted too.

After we talked for a little, then we walked to their car. When we got to car Alice open the trunk and put our bags in the trunk . Then we were off to our new home.

On the way to our new home we all got to know each other. We talked about what we like and don't like. They drive on the opposite side as us.

When we finally got to our new home, Alice parked the car and pop open the trunk of it . then we got out and took our things into our house. I just put the bags on the floor and took a load off, meaning relax for a bit before I unpacked my bags. It felt great to be on land and not to rush around, the airports anymore, not for a while at-least. I know I have to called my parents to let them know i made it safe so they don't have to worry, I decided to wait a little before I call, I just need to calm down and relax a bit. Which all the flying I got Jet lag and needed time to sit .

I dialed my house to tell my parents I made it in one piece. My mom answered the phone.

"Hello, mom," I said.

"Hi, baby," she replied

"I know it's late in the states, I just wanted to tell you, that I made it to Italy in one piece," I yawned.

"You sound tired, and I'm glad you made it safe,"

"Yeah, I had a long trip, it's from flying."

"Well, I will let you go, I'll call you in a few days."

"Thanks, love you."

"Love you too honey."

We hung up the phone. Then I gathered my bags and went upstairs to put my clothes away. As I was putting my clothes away I could hear the girls goofing around. I I could tell that Heidi was no longer crying. Which I was glad she wasn't I was afraid that she would change her mind and go back home. It would really suck if she did go back home.

**Well that is for the updates. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review it . it will make so much. so until I update again tootles.**

**If your interested in an interview with me and my other co writer Courtney please pm me and I'll get back with you asap. I am also working on a tsunami piece for japan. its a fundraiser Its call Better than Revenge. Yes I know this one and my tsunami piece our both hit song from the amazing Taylor swift. the blog is www. fandomfight4tsunami(Dot)com if your interested. I'm thinking of doing an other fundraiser, if your interested in co writing with me please om me soon.**

**you can also follow me on twitter Cullenschick and my beta princessxoamber**


	4. Chapter 5: new home

A Author note: I want to thanks everyone who being patince with me for getting this chapter out, I will try to get a chapter out two or three times week. if not once a week. The reason why it's taking a while to get this out, its because I just got a notice from Princessxoamber (my so called Beta Amber told me that she is so sorry that she can't or no longer beta for me. So in are in All I got to find a new beta) I want to thanks for for the help she gave me.

A Disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters they belong to the amazing S.M. But I do only the ideas and Plot if you want to borrow them please ask and I am sure I can let ya use them, if you do please give me the credit. in the up coming chapters there will be some lemons and tear jerkers. thanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:new home<p>

When arrived at our new home,Alice parked the car, we all got out of Alice's car, Bree and Chelsea grabbed our bags and carried them in to the house. We walked into the house and looked around for a while before we got settled in.

We all had our own rooms which I was glad, since i am a girl and need some privacy. The girls wanted to treat us for lunch. I don't know why. Maybe because they wanted to be nice and since we are new to this country. I carried my bags to my room and put my clothes in the dresser doors. It's totally smaller from my room in Jacksonville. The room had two dressers a bed by the window, and two nightstands one on each sides. As I was putting away my last pair of jeans Bree came

in.

"Yes Bree?" I asked as I stopped putting clothes away.

"It's not like back in the states," she answered as she stepped

Further into the room.

"Yes, but I will get use to it," as I closed the dresser

"Yeah, well are you ready to go eat?" she asked as she helped me putting my bag under the bed.

"Yeah, I can eat," I said.

"Okay, meet you down stairs," Bree said. As

she walked out of my room.

While I re-brushed my hair, I thought of all the places I could sight

see over the next two weeks before school starts. After I redid, my

hair, I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs to meet the girls. When I got downstairs they were all waiting for me. As I walked downstairs Alice had her hand on the doorknob.

Then we all walked to Alice's car and got in and we were off to lunch. She took us for pizza. I didn't know how hungry I was until I smelled the pizza. By the time the waiter came with our pizza I just wanted the whole thing to myself even though they fed us on the plane but that was earlier.

The pizza was great I never had such good pizza no hard feelings toward Newton's pizzeria in Jacksonville, anyway I had two pieces and two glasses of pop which in the states they called it soda. We just sat there for a while and talked.

As I was getting out of my chair there came a very hot looking guy walking in. When he walked to the counter to get take out, I had to notice his muscular build body, his bronze hair and those topaz sexy eyes . When he turned to the side, he also had a sexy crocked grin. I didn't stop starring until Heidi pinched me on the arm. We walked to the counter to pay for the meal and then he walked past me and said hello, he stole my breathe away from me.

"Hello," he smiled at me.

"Hi," I managed to say.

"I can't help notice you must be new here," He pushed his hair out of his face.

"Yeah, I just came this morning," I blushed.

"Me too, I came last week," He faced the the lady.

"I came here to go to school," As I turn to face the girls

"Really, so did I," He than turn to look at me.

"My friend Heidi got accepted also," I was still blushing.

"I didn't get your name," He said with an other handsome smile.

"Bella and yours?" I tried not to look at him.

"Edward," He extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," I claimed.

We walked out of the pizza shop and to Alice's car. We got in and than we were off. On the way back to the house we talked. We all agreed to go back to the house. It was okay with me. We talked about if we will see each other in school, I hope I do see him again. We gossiping about how hot the guy we seen at the pizza shop, and how I blushed and made myself look like a fool.

"What was that," Bree asked

"I don't know, he doesn't know me," I answered

"Yeah I know so why talk to you."

"Your guess is better than mine."

I thought I seen him at the airport back in the states .When we arrived back at the house, I went up to my room and get my pis on and went downstairs to hang out with the girls. We sat in the living room talked and watch TV. We watched the last song with Miley Cyrus, eating chocolate mint ice cream. We all talked about what each of us are looking in a guy, like personality, looks, funny, friendly. And Edward is my type all the way around, no doubt about that. the girls looked at me all funny. But its true, I was like Edward was made just for me.

"Bella, you are funny," Bree was about to lick her ice cream cone.

"Why,thanks Bree," I got up and walked over to the window.

I know I was funny, she was trying to be nice and funny, but it didn't work. I just kept staring out of the window. Heidi did know somewas bothering me. But she wouldn't dare to ask. Not now actually. I turn around to see what was all the snickering going on. But once I turn around the girls stop.

"Why did your stop," I looked at them one at the time.

"It was an inside joke," Chelsea looked over at Alice and both of them crack up.

"Right Right," I felt like a smile was about to form on my mouth.

"See, Bella, I could see a smile spreading across your face," Bree teased.

"Thanks for telling everyone," I laughed.

* * *

><p>What do you think is going to happen? Do you think Edward and Bella will get together or do you think Edward is just playing with Bella's mind. Do you think Bella made the right choice to move to Italy.? I would like to hear what you all have to say or think!<p>

I am working on a fundraiser piece for the storms and for Sexual Asault Awareness. Enchanted is for the storm fundraiser and Im doing an Outtake of this one for the Sexual Aa fundraiser. if your interested please Pm me.

You can find me on Freewritesandreader(dot)ning. as Miss Jen cullen

you can follow me on twitter Cullenschick.

please read and review.


	5. Chapter 6: Sight Seeing

_**An Author's note**_. Welcome to an other chapter of Forever and Always. Thanks for the lovely comments. SO sorry for the delay on the chapter I had to re do it better. I do own the plot, and Ideas, and the theme, if you would like to use or borrow please ask me, and please give me the credit, But I don't own the twi characters that belong to the awesome author of S.M. I want to thanks my Pre reader Trilby for prereading and my old Beta for yher help. and My new beta iwanthappyjustobealive (Candy) for her help.

**_A Disclaimer: _**if your under 17 please don't read the coming up chapters theres fool language and adult contact in the chapters to come. thanks

* * *

><p><em><strong>F&amp;A <strong>_

Bella

The next following days went by as expected, we didn't stay home we went out each and everyday.. Everyday, we went to see nice sights like the Vatican, leaning tower, and other different exhibits; I was so glad I had brought my camera with me, Plus, I also was getting use to the time change.

We couldn't go into the Vatican; it was off limits to tourist and the people. So we just saw the outside of it, which sucked. I knew I wasn't really a church going person like Heidi was, but I do believe in GOD. Everyday for lunch we went to different restaurants to eat. Of course since its Italy, most of the food was Italian.

Okay, since we only been here most a week now Heidi, didn't think about our other life back in the states. She hasn't cried since we landed. She and Chelsea spend most of their time together. And for me, I knew I had seen Edward before, back at the airport in New York. So, he lied to me about not seeing him before. I don't like liars. Good thing he's good looking. Next week, we start school. We haven't seen the school yet. I think we are going to visit the school tomorrow. That's what Alice told me.

We went back to the house to rest for awhile. After we recharged, Bree asked me if I wanted to hang out in town. I agreed and we left. We were walking around when I saw him (Edward) again with his friends this time. I figured that if I saw him, he probably saw me. I sighed, because I didn't look my best. Bree and I sat down a little ways from the water fountain and started talking. Every now and then I glanced up. After about the third time, I noticed him getting up and walking over to us. I gave a quick smile as I watched him walk over.

"Belle, he's coming over again," Bree looked over at them.

"Yeah, I know he is," I smiled

"Why is he coming over?" Bree ask. As she was still looked in their direction.

"Got me," I answered as I poked her on her arm.

I looked up and there he was, about three feet away from me. Bree turned and faced me, she was smiling.

"What a surprise to bump into you!" I said with a little smile.

"I knew we would run into each other," Edward replied as he return a smile .

"Oh Edward, this is my roommate and now my friend Bree."

Nice to meet you Edward," Bree extended her hand.

Both of them shook hand and exchange smiles. I had a feeling Bree was more interested in Edward than He was in her. I was kind of glad since I stared to have feelings toward him. I could tell that he was liking me more than Bree. I only knew Bree for a short period of time She was getting annoying. No hard feelings toward her, but she kept on blabbing to him about nothing. Edward just looked at me like, let's get away from her.

_**F&A**_

Edward

My friends and I were walking around town at about 7:00 PM when I saw her again. I remembered saying before "hope to see you around". I'm glad that I did. Her friend and she were just sitting down by the fountain. She probably thought I wouldn't notice her, but she was wrong. I saw her just like she saw me. My friends, unfortunately, thought I was crazy. I know I'M not crazy.

There she was in denim shorts and a black tee shirt. As I walked over to them, I could see her smiling. She looked back down as I continued to walk. I overheard her friend tell her "he was coming over". She replied "yeah, I know". Her friend then asked her why I was coming over. She answered "got me".

"she looked up and saw me standing in front of them. Her friend faced her, and both of them smiled.

Wow, she was the first one to say something. I was shocked; she seemed shy. She said hello and introduce me to her new friend Bree. I smiled at both of them. Bree said hello and nice to meet you. I know my friend Tyler would like her. She seem like his type.

"Bella, would you like to go out on double date and get to know each other better?"

"That sounds like fun," she answered.

"Cool I'll bring my friend Tyler and if ya can bring along Bree."

She turn to see if Bree would go alone with it. She shook her head yes, which I was glad I wanted to know Bella a little more. Bella and I want to out for a bite to eat . I knew she was enjoy our time together. When we arrived at the restaurant, we waited to be seated. It wasn't a long wait for us to sit at a table. She handed us two menus and told us our waitress would be with us soon. We looked over the menus to see what we wanted to eat. Everything looked great for me . I looked up over my menu to see want Bella was doing. About ten minutes later our waitress came over to take our order. Bella ordered Chicken perm over pasta, I ordered pasta with garlic and oil. We both ordered two blood maries. As we waited for our meals, Bella was telling me the real reason why she decided to come to Italy. When our meals came,we only talked a little. After we had some food in our system we took a little walk. I didn't want Bella out of my sight. I did enjoy our time together.

We walked about thirty minutes until Bella told me that her feet were hurting her. We stopped and rested for a while. I had to admit that my feet were hurting me also. I never did as much walking in one time. We rested for about five or ten minutes than we walked back to my car,that was parked in the pizza shop parking a lot. I walked over to help Bella in, closed the door and then I walked over to the drivers side. I got in and started the car. We were off to her house. As I was driving I told her hand to held it as I was driving.

"Bella, I am so sorry that I lied to you about not seeing you before,"I kissed her hand.

"It's over and done with, I am still a little upset that you lied to me," Bella looked out the window.

"I didn't want to say anything to bring anything up at the airport.," I kissed her back of her hand.

She didn't look at me, I could tell that she was not happy about my lying to her about seeing her in the airport. She went quiet for a moment or two, That made me feel bad about lying to her. I didn't want to ruin the time I had left with her. So I decided not to talk to her.

When we finally got back to her house, I parked the car, Than I got out and walked over to her side. I helped her out and walked her to the door. I took her hand as we walked to the door. Once we walked to the door I turn her so she could face me. She didn't look at me. So I moved her hand up lightly to me so I can look at her brown eyes.

"Bella, I know you are upset with me," I took her hand again.

"I don't like lairs, and you lied to me," She whispered as she looked around

"Will you ever forgive me," I asked as I brought her hand to my mouth.

"Yeah, Eventually, I will," She pulled her hand and started to open the door.

"I am sorry," I whispered.

She didn't say another word and walked back in to the house. As she closed the door, I blew her a kiss and walked back to my car. I really felt bad about this time, mostly about my lying to her. I open the door, got in and drove back to my house. I didn't even turn on the radio. I really think I hurt her. Why did I have to lie to her?

When I arrived back At my house, I seen Jared's car, so I decided to take a ride for a while to get my thoughts and self together. I have to make it up to her before I really ruin what chance I had left to be with her. I am an ass hole for my lies. I pulled over to the curb and think about how to make it up to her so far. There got to be a way. We had a date with Bree and Tyler, so maybe that would be a good time to make it up to her. I parked the car and got out to get some fresh air, than I walked back to my car and turn around and headed back to my house.

This time When I arrived I parked my car next to Jared's and got up. Than I walked to the door. I unlock the door and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink and went up to my room. When I got into my room I closed the door, and got change, than I want to bed.

To say the most I hardly slept that night. All I did was think about Bella, and how bad I hurt her. I think it was about three in the morning that I finally did fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Ending note: <strong>_Do you think Edward is going to make it up with Bella or do you think if he does she won't forgive him for lying to her? Who do you think Edwards sat next to on the bench, I won't like to hear what your thoughts and thinking about for the following chapters.

I did a fandom pieces for Sexual Asault Awareness fundraiser: AN outtake from this one. and an other fandom piece for the storm relief Enchanted. if you like to get ya copy of SAA piece please Pm me. and I will send ya the link to donate 5 dollars.

you can follow me on Twitter cullenschick

thanks for reading , please comment or review.

thanks

Jen


	6. Chapter 7 : double date

_**An Author's note**_. Welcome to an other chapter of Forever and Always. Thanks for the lovely comments. SO sorry for the delay on the chapter I had to re do it better. I do own the plot, and Ideas, and the theme, if you would like to use or borrow please ask me, and please give me the credit, But I don't own the twi characters that belong to the awesome author of S.M. I want to thanks my Pre reader Trilby for prereading, and My new beta iwanthappyjustobealive (Candy) for her help.

**_A Disclaimer: _**if your under 17 please don't read the coming up chapters theres fool language and adult contact in the chapters to come. thanks

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**chapter 7 double date**_

_**Bella**_

We agreed to go out the next day since classes start in two days. The week went by fast, which was okay with me. But I do miss my free time that I had. Heidi and Chelsea went their own way. Alice already had plans with her boyfriend Jasper; while Bree and I had a double date with Edward and his friend Tyler. It was his ideaof where he is taking us. I was still pissed at him for lying to me about not seeing me at the airport. I know he did apologizes for lying but I couldn't forget that.

Before we left, my mom called me to see how I was liking it here in Italy. I told her that I like it here in Italy She said she's happy to hear that. I didn't want to make my mom to cry that's why I didn't bothering calling her so I waited till today. I was going to tell her that I think I found someone but I will wait for a later date. We only talked for a little since she didn't want her phone bill to get high. Even if we only talked twenty minutes a week, it okay with me. I don't want my bill to be high either.

After I hung up the phone with my mom, I went to get ready for today. I went through my clothes till I finally found something that is somewhat nice to wear. I really never thought I would be with someone else, that is really nice and caring as Edward was. . I went into the shower. I was so excited about today. That I forgot to get a pair of socks, silly me. While Bree was going through her outfits, I was just finishing up in the shower.

As I was walking out of the bathroom, Bree came walking in then she closed the door behind her. I walked into my room to put my shoes on, than I went downstairs to wait for Bree to get ready. We told Edward we will meet them for pizza, then we all could go together than.

It was a good idea. I didn't know him well enough to just let him pick us up. I was so worried about classes that I didn't care what I did today. About thirty minutes later, Bree came downstairs. She looked nice in what she was wearing . As she waited for me at the landing, I rose from the sofa and grabbed my purse than I walked to the door. We were soon on the way to the pizza shop. It didn't take long for us to walk there, which was good (since I knew my feet will hurt again if I walked for a long period of time).

When we arrived there Edward and his friend Tyler were waiting for us. Edward and Tyler stood up and walked over to us and showed us to our table. Edward was nice. He pushed out my chair and waited for me to sit down. Then he push me in and he went and sat down across from me. Bree sat next to me. While we waited for our pizza, we talked about where we were from. We also talked about our families, movies and music stuff like that. I can't believe Bree and Tyler hit it off too. I was glad Tyler was enjoy her company; they make a good couple. , so she doesn't talk so much. I felt Edward's foot moving up my leg. I think he was starting to play footsie with me, so I enjoyed in the fun. We both smiled at each other. That's when I finally realize I was diffidently falling in love with him. I was about to forgive him for that one stupid lie.

**_~*F&A*~_**

_**Edward**_

It was Saturday and Tyler and I had a double date with Bella and her friend Bree. We are going to pizzeria for lunch, then we are taking them to a little county fair. They don't know about the fair. I wanted to surprise her. Jared told me about the fair. I don't know if she really wants to go but I really didn't want to go to a boring movie.

We parked the car in the pizza shop and walked into the restaurant and waited for Bella and Bree. I don't think we had too long to wait.

"Edward, do you think they will stand us up?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know man," I answered

"Do you know if she had a boyfriend?" Tyler Asked.

" I would think she would told me," I answered.

"You don't even know her,"He claimed.

"Yeah so what," I retorted.

A few minutes late, I heard the door open and looked up. Bella and Bree walked in. I punched him on the shoulder. He returned the hit on back my back.

We both got up and walked over to them. Bella had a smile. So I return a smile back. We showed them to our table. I was a gentleman. I pulled out a chair and when she sat down, I pushed her in and went to sit down. I could see Tyler and Bree were talking amount themselves.

Bella had on skinny tight jeans and a red sleeveless top on. She looked nice. So, we join in the convo. Bella and I had much in common: we both are from the states; she's from Jacksonville, Florida; and I'm from Chicago Illinois; we are attending the same college; and we like almost the same stuff. All she had done was smile.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt yours. I didn't want to tell you were I'm taking you, but I don't want you to be disappointed," Edward claims

" I won't be disappointed as long as I'm with you," Bella replied.

"Well then, I'll tell you."

"Come on, just say it."

"Okay okay, my friend Jared said there was a county fair, so I thought it would be nice rather than going to the movies."

"It's sounds like fun."

After we ate our pizza, Tyler went and paid for it than we went to Tyler's car and drove to the fair. I snuck my hand over to Bella's and she took it. So, we were on holding hands. I could see that she was blushing a little. It didn't take long to get to the fair. Once we arrived, Tyler dropped us off and Bree and him went to find a place to park. As we waited for them, I wrapped one arm around her waist and I pulled her closer. We waited for them, I wasn't sure, but I think, they were having a make out session before they came.

When we are were together, we paid for our way in. I really wasn't a ride person, I am more of a game person. We let Tyler and Bree go on the rides, and we played games. But one ride Bella dragged me on was the Ferris wheel. I just let her. As we got stuck on the top. I wanted to make the first moved. So I moved closer to her and leaned toward her and our mouths touched.

As the ride came to the stop, I helped Bella out than I got out. We played a few more games before we drove them home. Over all the date turned out nice, I made the first move. We arrived at Bree's and Bella's house. Tyler parked the car and we walked the girls to the door.

"Edward, I had a nice time," she said as she leaned toward me and kissed me on my cheek.

"I'm glad you had a nice time," I replied as I return a kiss.

"See you on Monday," She took my hand and kissed it.

"Of course good night."

It was my best night I had for a long time. I watch Bree and Bella got to their house. It was a little after midnight. As they walked into the house and closed the door; Tyler and I went drove back to our house. As Tyler was driving back, I was thinking about Bella and all the fun; we had together. When we finally got back to the house, I went to to my room and got changed. When I hit the billow , I asleep right away. it was an exciting day I had here in Italy. When all of the sudden I jumped up or should I say woke up around three in the morning, because I had this strange feeling about Bella.

I can't explain it. Well It was like Sam would come here to Italy to find her and hurt her. I just hope this feeling isn't true. I couldn't fall back to sleep after six in the morning. It was the longest night. All I wanted to do is to call Bella to make sure she's okay. But I knew it's really late. I didn't want to wake her up, and see if she's okay. I don't want to mention his name, or she would freak out. I did feel bad that she was attacked. All I did was lay in my bad the rest of the three house that I was awake. I would call her or probably see her tomorrow. I hardly know her and I wish I could help her more.

So my best bet is to not mention Sam's name to her anymore. I want her to be happy, and Forgot about what happen to her back in Florida. When I did finally fall back to sleep at six. But than I also toss and turn toothe rest of the night.

_**~*F&A*~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Ending note: Do you think Edward will try to help Bella forget her problems and issues? do you think Sam will come to Italy to try to hurt her?<strong>_ Who do you think Edwards sat next to on the bench, I won't like to hear what your thoughts and thinking about for the following chapters. if you review I'll give you a teaser for the next chapter.

I did a fandom pieces for Sexual Asault Awareness fundraiser: AN outtake from this one. and an other fandom piece for the storm relief Enchanted. if you like to get ya copy of SAA piece please Pm me. and I will send ya the link to donate 5 dollars.

you can follow me on Twitter cullenschick

thanks for reading , please comment or review.

thanks

Jen


	7. Chapter 8 Phone Calls

**A/n: Welcome to a new chapter of Forever & Always : glad you stick around. I do want to say i'm sorry for that, for not trying an new chapter out in such a long time. I been looking for a pre reader and Beta, some your authors probably know how hard it was to get a both. Well thanks to Sparkyredpen for their help. I got me both a pre reader and a beta for a little. I just want to say thanks them for their help. Thanks Ang and my awesome Beta Robo Bat ( Emily) I hope that both of you will still be here to help me finish this story.**

**A Disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters. I do own some character and plot. For those who are reading this story just a fair warning there will be some lemons and limes in the near furture and also some foul language to be found in this story**.

* * *

><p><strong><em> F&amp;A<em>**

_**Chapter 8: Phone Calls**_

_**Bella**_

I did nothing but hang out at the house, doing laundry, making some calls back to the States. The first person I called was Paul; he was happy to hear from me. We talked for a while; we mostly talked about what it was like here in Italy, before he had to go out with his buds. The next on my list was Ben, with no answer. He wasn't home, he was probably with this girl, Rosalie, he had told me about. I was glad he found someone. I wasn't bothering to call James. Becky was my next call. I know she would be happy to hear from me. I hadn't talked to her since before I moved here to Italy. We talked about boys and classes. We talked for quite a while. I was glad to hear from her. She told me that she had gotten together with James. I was surprised, but at the same time shocked. She was getting ready to meet him, so we hung up the phone.

Last but not least, Jane. When Jane picked up the phone, I was glad to talk to her. I knew she missed me, since Becky was busy with her boyfriend.

"Hey," I said, as a smile spread on my face.

"Hey, 'sup?"Jane asked; she was surprised that I called.

"Oh, I was just calling most of my friends before I start classes tomorrow," I answered.

"That's right! You start tomorrow," she responded.

I heard her rummaging through her purse.

"Yeah, I do," I claimed, as I was getting impatient. I wanted to talk to her, not hear her going through her purse. And I was waiting for her to say something else.

"So, do you like it there?" she asked.

"It's nice here," I answered, as I was walking at the door.

"How did I know you like it there," she asked, as she was giggling now.

"It's a lot different here than the States," I retorted.

I don't like it when she giggles.

"Oh! I have something to tell you Bella!" she declared.

"Oh yeah? Tell me what," I said, walking to the window.

"Well, I met someone a few days ago!" she shouted.

"Really, who? Tell me please," I replied, as I held the phone away from my ear.

"Well, you know Embry McCall?" she shouted.

"Yeah I know of him," I claimed, as I had to talk so she could hear me.

"He asked me out, and I said 'sure why not'," she was still shouting.

I was in shock. I never thought I would see Jane with anyone, but I was so happy for her. I was in la-la land when Jane brought me back to reality.

"Bella, are you still there?" She asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I answered, as I was brought back to reality.

"We are also going to the same college," she nagged.

"That's great," I shouted, as I still held the phone away from my ears.

"Well, I have to go now Bella, he's here," she said.

"Okay, later," I replied, as I was walking back to get my purse.

"Bye," she muttered.

We hung up the phone. Then I grabbed my purse and went outside for a walk. As I was walking, I saw Bree and Tyler coming back from their date. All I wanted to do was try to relax and get ready for class tomorrow.

I also promised Edward I would see him today, even though he told me that he would see me on Monday. I know we only just met here; but I can tell that he can't wait to see me. So I guess it won't hurt to spend two hours with him.

We were going to eat and go see a movie, since he has to get ready for class as well. So it'd only be two hours, but I was okay with it. I needed to rest and get ready for tomorrow. I was a little excited about starting classes; again, I was always ready to start something new. A new school, new teachers, and new friends. I also had butterflies in the pit of my stomach. All I was thinking was "is this is going to be harder than the colleges or classes back in the States?" I I couldn't contain myself about starting a new school. And a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship on top of it. It's kind of too much to take in. I walked back to the house and waited for Edward to pick me up for our time for today. As I went back into the house, I saw Heidi and Chelsea hanging out, so I decided to join them until Edward came to get me.

It wasn't too long of a wait. As soon as I had gotten into an Italian version of "American Idol," he came to the door. I told the girls I would be back later and walked out the door to his car. Then we were off to a restaurant for a bite to eat. He took my hand and held it; he was a real gentleman. He smiled at me; I smiled back. We didn't need to talk; spending time with him was all I wanted to do.

Once we arrived at the restaurant, he parked his car and got out; he then came to my side and helped me out. Then we walked to the restaurant. He opened the door and we walked in. The host showed us to our table and handed us the menus and walked away. We waited a little until our waitress came. Her name was Jessica. She took our order. Then she left, but returned shortly with our drinks. I ordered veal Marsala, Edward ordered some kind of pasta with white creamy sauce. It was a little awkward, so I figured I would start some small talk.

"So Edward, how has your day been so far?" I asked.

"It's been okay. Most of my friends left this morning to do things, or just spend time with their girlfriends," he answered.

"Really? I know Bree and Tyler are having a nice time together, they also make a good couple," I admitted.

"Yes, they do, thanks to us," he agreed.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow?" I asked as I took a sip of my wine.

"Yes, how about you?" he sighed.

"Of course, I am always way for a new adventures," I confessed to him.

"Why are you so excited about going to classes?" he asked.

"It would be an experience I have never had," I admitted.

"I never knew anyone that was so excited about going to school, like you," he

acknowledged.

"I am a totally different person than the others," I admitted.

"I guess you are," he laughed, as he lifted his glass to his mouth.

While we waited for our food, we talked about our families. He asked me if I had sisters and brothers; I asked him the same thing. Then we talked about if we had boyfriends and girlfriends. Lucky me, I didn't-Edward wad my first. Edward had an ex-girlfriend named Emily. They broke up this summer.

"What happened?" I asked

"It's a long story," he complained.

"We have some time to spare," I sighed.

"Well, okay," he whined.

"Let's hear it," I nagged him.

"Okay. Well, I was truly in love with her for a long time; yes she was in love with me. We were happy but like other couples, we had our faults. We did everything together, but one day she came to me and told me that she was no longer in love with me, and she had found someone else," he remembered.

"Aw, I am so sorry," I muttered.

"It's not your fault, so there is nothing for you to apologize for," he replied.

"Even so, it's not a happy thing to talk about," I mumbled, as I took his hand.

"What about you?" he asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Back in Florida, I really wasn't into boys. I was more into school and keeping my grades up," I admitted.

Our food came, and Edward thanked Jessica for it, then she left. We didn't do much talking while we ate. The food was amazing, I had never had such good food.

After we ate, Edward left a tip and he went to pay for our meal. Then we went to see a movie. The movie was "When Harry Met Sally." As the movie started, the theater we went to was playing old movies. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was being cozy with Edward. As the movie was still playing, I felt his hand moving up along my inner thigh. He thought he could pull a fast one as he tried to move to my core. But I tried to stop him, since it was not the time or place for it. A few minutes later, he tried again. But he did stop going farther into my center.

We both didn't want to get caught and get thrown out. That would be embarrassing. I looked up into his emerald eyes and smiled. He returned a smile and mouthed, "I love you." I mouthed back, "I love you too."

"Bella, after the movie do you want to come over for a while?" he whispered, as he kissed the top of my forehead.

"Well, I don't know," I whispered.

"I will drive you home, I promise after we go back to my house for a little; to be alone," he said softly.

"Fine," I replied, as I laid my head back.

After the movie, we drove back to the house he shared with three other guys. The house was a little smaller in size than my house. As we walk in there was a bunch of clothes laying around and mud all over the floors. And as we walked past the kitchen there were a few dishes in the sink. Of course it was a bachelor pad,with four guys sharing a house. I really didn't want to go back to the my house. On the way to his house I just rested my eyes.

When we arrived at his house, he parked the car, cut the engine and stepped out. Then he came over to my side to help me out. Then we walked to the house. When we walked to the door, he unlocked the door but before we stepped in we were laughing, and carrying on, and kissing . No one was home. So we locked the door and walked up to his room. Then we had a make out session; which led to fooling around and we were back to kissing and laughing

.

The next thing I knew, we were both undressed and we were getting hotter. He climbed on top of me. Then we were making love. Once we were done making love we laid side by side on his bed. We were like that for a few minutes until we decided to get dressed.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥•¥¥¥£¥¥¥¥¥€€£££€

**_ F&A_**

Around seven or eight PM, we were on our way back to my house. I was so tired that I didn't know if I would be able to get ready for school. So when we arrived at my house,he just pulled up on the curb so I could get out. I kissed him and told him that I had a nice time. He said he did too. Then I walked to the door. I unlocked the door. I walked in and locked the door. Then I walked up to my room. Once I got to my room I closed the door and got changed into my PJ's and went to bed. I could hardly sleep. I was replaying the events that went on today. For example: Edward and I went on a date. Which I was so excited about it And my first make out session. And there's classes and a new school that I keep thinking about. So I really couldn't stop thinking about everything that got my excited.

The actual time I wound down was almost 4:00 in the morning. I thought, "Great, I will be like a zombie on my first day of school."

The two hours led to seven hours,forty five minutes, and twenty five seconds. I didn't really care as long as I was with him.

_** F&A**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN What do you think is going to happen to Bella on her first day of school? DO you think she can fix herself up if she looks like a zombie? I would like to hear from you readers!_**

**_I have finish all of fandom pieces already for three fundraisers:( Better Than Revenge) for the the tsumani help relief , (Enchanted) for the storm relief and an Out take for(forever & Always) for SAA fundraiser. _**

**_You can follow me on twitter (At) Cullenschick_**

**_ and if your not already a member of Free writers and readers ; please join www . freewritersandreaders . ning . com_**

**_thanks for reading and please review._**


	8. Chapter 9:classes

**A/n: Welcome to a new chapter of Forever & Always : glad you stick around. I do want to say i'm sorry for that, for not trying an new chapter out in such a long time. I been looking for a pre reader and Beta, some your authors probably know how hard it was to get a both. Well thanks to Sparkyredpen for their help. I got me both a pre reader and a beta for a little. I just want to say thanks them for their help. Thanks Ang and my awesome Beta Robo Bat ( Emily) I hope that both of you will still be here to help me finish this story. Sorry it took me a while to get a chapter out .**

**A Disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters. I do own some character and plot. For those who are reading this story just a fair warning there will be some lemons and limes in the near furture and also some foul language to be found in this story**.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 classes<p>

Bella

It was the morning of my first day of classes. The other girls were already dressed and wanted to leave early. The girls offered me a ride, but I wasn't quite ready, since I had only had a few hours of sleep. I told them that I might be a little while; so just go on without me. Once they had left, I walked into to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I only had to look once to see that I looked like a mess. So I gathered my outfit and hopped into a quick shower. I didn't want Edward to see me looking like a walking zombie. Once I was all finished getting ready, I waited for Edward to come to pick me up for school. He would be here soon; he was always on time. Since what happened yesterday, I can't get him out of my mind. It was like something that happened in the movies.

. Bree was getting ready too since Tyler would be picking her up. They didn't have the same classes, not like Edward and I did. We had almost all the same classes; which was good. I had something to look forward to instead of lame classes. One class that I wasn't really thrilled about was Math, so without Edward class would be so lame and boring. It was around 8 am when Edward came. I grabbed my laptop and purse. When I got to his car, we kissed and we were off to school. He took my hand and held my hand as he drove to our college.

The next thing I knew my hand was on his thigh, I didn't realize that my hand was moving up to his zipper. I never would have thought I would be doing this. My hand was on the inside of his jeans. It was wrapped around his head of his penis and was moving up and down. I could see that he was liking this. I could see his breathing was picking up, plus he told me that it felt awesome. So I was moving my hand faster. I was hoping he would do something before we got to school. But he didn't. I was disappointed. I guess he was too. I could tell by his expression on his face that he wanted to continue.

So we arrived at the school on time. We were looking for a place to park. It took us five minutes to find a place to park.. As soon as we parked the car, he got out and waited for me to get out. We were walking to the building. We were walking hand in hand. When we were in the building it looked bigger than before. I looked around inside as we walked to our class. There was a big fountain in the middle of the hall with water running, and some famous art work like some old ancient looking landscapes and portraits on the walls. The halls were painted with flowers popping out; it looked so pretty, nothing like the colleges back home. We walked in and took our seats. We were three minutes early, which was a good thing. We took the back row of seats. Edward let go of my hand and put his hand on my thigh again and was about all the he could do while we were in class.. Since we were in class, I had no choice to quickly move his hand. I didn't want anyone to know about our sex life, or even get us thrown out of school. It wasn't the place to show affection. I didn't need that.

As we waited for our professor to come in we made a few new friends. We talked for a little until a middle aged woman came in. As soon as she started to walk across the room, Edward and I faced front. One of the other students had been here since last year, and she lived in Miami, Florida. Her name was Carly. I asked her if we could get together sometime after school one day. She told me yes, she would love to. I introduced her to Edward. I didn't know what I would do if Edward and I weren't in any classes together. I could tell right then that Carly and I would be good friends. I asked her if she and her boyfriend wanted to go out for a bite one day. She told me that would be nice. Edward just shook his head, because we just met her and he thinks we should get to know her and Kevin a little more ; before we go and hang out with them.

Before our professor walked in to class and and I started to talk about why he doesn't want to hang out with Carly or her boyfriend.

"Bella, we can talk about this after classes get out," Edward whispered.

"Sure, I get it, you don't know this couple and you want to get to know them a little better," I whispered back., as I turned to face Carly, who was making faces at us.

"It's not that I don't want to have friends, don't get me wrong; we can be friends with them, but we need to know them a bit more before making plans," he admitted.

"I agree with you," I acknowledged.

I knew he was right; we didn't know them that well. I would have liked to have more than a few friends in the same class as us, just in case I missed something one day.

Edward

I woke up from a nice sleep. I dreamed about Bella and how pretty she was. I stretched and sat up in my bed. I took a look around and all of the guys were probably out or downstairs so I got my clothes and jumped into the shower. I didn't want Bella or myself to be late for our first day of school. I took a quick shower and got dressed fast. I walked downstairs and out the door. I had told Bella that I wanted to pick her up and we would go to school together.

When I arrived at her house I parked the car and walked to her door. I was thinking, "This will be the experience of a lifetime; starting a new school." As I was about to ring the door bell, she opened the door. Her hair was in a ponytail, she wore dark jeans and a hunter green tee shirt.

I placed both of our hands on my lap but a little while later she let go of my hand. The next thing I knew her hand was moving up my thigh, then her hand found my zipper, then her hand was inside of my jeans moving up and down. It felt good but I couldn't do anything since we were in the school's parking lot.

It took us five minutes till I finally found a place to park my car . I parked the car and I got out and stood there watching her get out of my car. She walked so gracefully to me. We entered the college and Bella was looking around .She would just stand there for a few minutes; just to look at everything around the school. I had to push her to move so we wouldn't be late. We were in classes less then six minutes. We found our seats in the back of the class. Our classroom was a bit smaller, as it only had twenty seats. I thought it would be bigger than back home. But it was cool. It was probably good for our professor to talk to only twenty students at once.

Class was the most boring thing that ever happened. Our professor handed us the syllabus for our class. I was going through the list and I saw that there was a test in two weeks. This class was math. I hated math when I was back in high school.

Luckily it went smoothly and pretty fast. Bella and I had science next, then an hour to ourselves, then physical education, that was-it. We could go home after that. I couldn't wait to go home, since Bella was coming over to my house after school. We were going to study-not! I knew I had just met her, but I just couldn't keep my hands to myself. I also knew not to really push her into anything that she didn't want to do. Her long brown hair and dark brown eyes just drew me deeper and deeper into her, if you know what I mean.

As both of us walked in to the gymnasium, there stood Zafrina and Senna, with Carmen, Garrett, and Alistair; the other students that had the same physical education class as we did. None them had the same classes as we did, so it was a good time to make new friends. I knew Bella was shy and quiet, so I did most of the talking for us. Gym was quite boring if you asked me. All we did was go over the rules and what we would be doing. I didn't know why we even needed it anyway.

A ninety minute gym class was long enough for me. I am not a physical education guy. I knew Bella wasn't into sports either. But I knew it was one of the requirements. So I guess we had to take it. As the class ended, we ran into the shower room to get rinsed off. I was so glad that classes were done for the day. I waited for Bella to get out of the showers, then we walked to my car and we were off to my house. As we were on our way back to my house I was thinking about treating her to dinner and some time to talk to get to know how better. Since we really hadn't talked much; with everything that went on. I would like to know her a lot better before we get serious. Bella hardly knew anything about me.

So all in all our first day in classes went as I expected it would. Bella and I had the same class; which I was glad for, I wouldn't have known how I would have made it with out her. I knew she was thinking the same thing. Just being with her in class was the best thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN What do you think is going to happen After school at Edward's house? I would like to hear from you readers!_**

**_I have finish all of fandom pieces already for three fundraisers:( Better Than Revenge) for the the tsumani help relief , (Enchanted) for the storm relief and an Out take for(forever & Always) for SAA fundraiser._**

**_You can follow me on twitter (At) Cullenschick_**

**_and if your not already a member of Free writers and readers ; please join www . freewritersandreaders . ning . com_**


	9. Chapter 10: after school

**A/n: Welcome to a new chapter of Forever & Always : glad you stick around. I do want to say i'm sorry for that, for not trying an new chapter out in such a long time. I been looking for a pre reader and Beta, some your authors probably know how hard it was to get a both. Well thanks to Sparkyredpen for their help. I got me both a pre reader and a beta for a little. I just want to say thanks them for their help. Thanks Ang and my awesome Beta Robo Bat ( Emily) I hope that both of you will still be here to help me finish this story. Sorry it took me a while to get a chapter out .**

**A Disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters. I do own some character and plot. For those who are reading this story just a fair warning there will be some lemons and limes in the near furture and also some foul language to be found in this story**.

* * *

><p><em><strong> F&amp;A~*<strong>_

_**chapter 10 after school**_

_**Edward**_

It was our last class of the day, I couldn't wait till classes are over with was so boring expect that Bella was in most of my classes. On the other hand, Bella was in that class. When it was my time to be captain I had first pick and I always picked Bella first.

Bella and I grabbed our bags and walked as fast as we could to my car. When we got to my car I had her pinned up against it and we had a make out session before we got in. .

When we arrived at my house, I wanted to make sure the guys weren't home. Thank God, they weren't , so I parked the car and got out and I walked over to her side then I helped her out. I took her hand and led her to my house. I unlocked the door and I showed her into the house.

I asked her if she wanted something to drink,and I grabbed two cans of soda and headed to the living room. When I got to the living room she wasn't there I thought she left, but 2 minutes later she returned. I sat on the sofa. She walked over and sat down. I wrapped my arm around her.

I was playing with her hair again then I kissed her head. I let her sleep until it was time to take her home. Being with her I couldn't be more happy. I forgot my troubles.

When it was time to take her home. I woke her up. I didn't want to but the guys would be home soon. She gave me a sad puppy dog look. I helped her up then she helped me up. Then she led me to the door. Before we went out we kissed then we went out to my car. Then I helped her in then I walked to my side and got in. Then we were on the way to her house.

On the way to her house she had her hand on my thigh and I had my hand on her thigh too. It was a quiet ride to her house. I took her hand and kissed it. She rested her head on my shoulder. I did enjoy the time we shared.

When we arrived at her place I parked my car, got out and walked over to her side and helped her out. I walked her to the door and kissed her good night. I waited until she was inside and had the door locked to walk back to my car. I was walking to my car when I heard someone calling my name. I turn to see who it was; of course Bella had opened the door and whispered, "I love you". I whispered the same back at her.

When I arrived at my house I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't fall asleep. I went up to my room and dialed Bella's number. Luckily, she picked up right away. It sounded like she was tired, so I only wanted to talk to her for a little while.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey beautiful," I replied, as I walked over to lock the door.

"What, you miss me so much that you need to hear my voice," she sighed.

"Yeah. That, and I couldn't sleep," I mumbled.

"What are you doing tomorrow after class?" she asked.

"Well, I was going to hang out with you," I answered, as I was getting changed.

"Oh really? Who said," she teased.

"You know, I know you're only teasing me," I muttered.

"Gotcha," she laughed.

"Okay, well I am so sorry to keep you awake, I'll let you go now," I mumbled.

"Okay, night, I love you," she admitted.

"Later, sweet dreams my love, I love you as well," I whispered, as I blew a kiss on the phone.

We hung up the phone. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and walked back into my room. I flopped on my bed and turned on the TV. I was channel surfing. I was into a show when I finally fell asleep around 2 am. I was thinking about skipping school this morning, but what would Bella think? Plus it wasn't such a good idea, since I just started school a few days ago.

So I decided to call Bella to see if she could go with one of the girls to school in the morning. So I grabbed my phone and dialed Bella's number. I knew she wouldn't answer the phone so I left a message on her voice mail.

"Bella, its me, Edward, of course you already know; anyway,I just want to tell you that you can go to school with one of the girls; the reason is I hardly was able to sleep last night and that I am going to be a little late, don't worry I'll be in school later, love ya."

I hung up and fell back to sleep. After I hung up the phone with Bella I laid in my bed just thinking about how she seems to be nice and a sweet young lady. I was wondering if she really likes me . I know I will be happy once we really start going out and do things together. Yes I know we just started seeing each other.

The rest of my night didn't go as I planned, I hardly got any sleep again. It was because I had Bella on my mind. All I wanted was to be with her all the time. But I knew it was so soon to talk her about moving in with me. I bet Bella didn't sleep good either.

When I finally was able to fall a sleep it was about almost time to wake up and go to class. I didn't want to play hooky on our first few weeks of classes. As I look at my clock it was 4 in the morning. Damn only two hours left to sleep. What am I going to do? I thought to myself. I can't lose sleep over her, but it. Get her out of my mind. I know its kind of late to call her back but I was feeling the need to talk to her. So I dialed her number on my phone. And waits for her to pick. After two rings she picked up.

"Hey, she whispered.

"hey, so sorry to call and wake you up," I yawned.

"You sound tired," she whined.

"No I am fine," I . denied

"Edward, I know your tired, get some rest and I'll see ya in the morning. She signed.

"You right, I guess I'll get my rest," I I hung up the phone..

I really didn't want to hang up with her but she sounded tired and worried about me not getting enough sleep. I closed my phone and laid down and try to sleep. Which it didn't turn out to be easy, I was horny and lonely and wanted to get laid.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN What do you think is going to happen Next? I would like to hear from you readers!_**

**_I have finish all of fandom pieces already for three fundraisers:( Better Than Revenge) for the the tsumani help relief , (Enchanted) for the storm relief and an Out take for(forever & Always) for SAA fundraiser._**

**_You can follow me on twitter (At) Cullenschick_**

**_and if your not already a member of Free writers and readers ; please join www . freewritersandreaders . ning . com_**


	10. Chapter 11: day With Edward

**A/n: Welcome to a new chapter of Forever & Always : glad you stick around. I do want to say i'm sorry for that, for not trying an new chapter out in such a long time. I been looking for a pre reader and Beta, some your authors probably know how hard it was to get a both. Well thanks to Sparkyredpen for their help. I got me both a pre reader and a beta for a little. I just want to say thanks them for their help. Thanks Ang and my awesome Beta Robo Bat ( Emily) I hope that both of you will still be here to help me finish this story. Sorry it took me a while to get a chapter out .**

**A Disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters. I do own some character and plot. For those who are reading this story just a fair warning there will be some lemons and limes in the near furture and also some foul language to be found in this story**.

* * *

><p>F&amp;A<p>

_**Chapter 11: Day with Edward**_

I didn't have any classes Tuesday, so Edward and I were going to spend most of the day together until he had to go to his evening classes. This sucked, since I wouldn't see him until noon tomorrow. But I was glad we had a little time. Anyway, today we were going for breakfast, going sightseeing again to where I haven't been yet, go lunch and going back to his house for a little, he's is making me dinner. And I was making dessert- my moms famous strawberry short cake. I didn't know if he liked strawberry.

It's too bad if he doesn't-that's all I can afford. I can't wait to see him. I was surprised that my mom didn't call me today. I went upstairs to find something to wear. I was digging into my dresser until I finally found something that I knew was decent. Then I went into the bathroom to wash up and I got dressed before I headed downstairs and waited for Edward to pick me up.

I was waiting for him to pick me up when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey girl, it's me, Leah from school."

"Leah! what a surprise!"

"I know you didn't expect me to call, but I need to tell you something."

"I know you just called, but Edward just pulled up, how about you give me your number and I'll call you when I have time."

"Sure, it's 259 541 0371."

"Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone. Edward had just driven up, so that wasn't a lie, but "I'll call" was a lie. She was annoying and I made it a point to never hang out with her.

I took out my cake, grabbed my keys and headed toward the door. Edward was about to knock on the door when I opened it. I closed the door and locked it. We kissed, then walked to his car. I couldn't keep my hands to myself. He opened the door and I got in. He closed my door and walked over to his side, he got in and we were off for his house before breakfast so we could put my cake in the fridge, then we were off for breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

We had breakfast at little cafes breakfast and lunch. We parked the car and we got out and walked in. We didn't have to wait to be seated. Edward showed us to our table. As we sat right down the waiter came over, handed us the menus and introduced himself. His name was Jacob. He left us for a while than returned to take our orders. I had blueberry pancakes with a side of sausage and orange juice. Edward ordered fried eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. He returned with our drinks. Edward and I talked while we waited for our meals to come.

Our meals came within 10 minutes. They looked good. As we were eating we didn't talk much. The food was amazing. The food was more better here and at home. After we got done, he went up to pay for it, then we were off sightseeing in a different part of the country. We took the train I had my camera in my purse still. I wanted to show my parents different things.

We went to Rome. Rome was pretty then we ate at a little hole in the wall called Holy Wall for luck. We had the same thing . . Then we took a little walk around town before we headed for his house.

After we went for a walk, we got in and headed back to his place. When we arrived at his house, he parked the car and got out and came over to my side, then he helped me out. We walked to his house. When we were inside and the door was closed and locked. I tore off his shirt and tore off his jeans. But he stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think I am ready," I answered.

"I know you're new to this not that you are afraid of it," Edward admitted

"No, we have been fooling around," I reasured me that she's fine.

"Well, then I'm fine with your decision."

He took off my shirt and jeans. We were fooling around until the heat kicked up for black the next thing I know was we were have sex. That's how hot it got . We were at while until we couldn't do anything. Then I got freshened up,while Edward was making us dinner. After I got dressed I went to join him. He made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. The table was set and the radio was playing. It was a special day. Since Edward and I could spend the day together it felt like We were meant to be together. I wish We could spend more time together. I just don't want to think about leaving and not seeing him over the break. It would break my heart. SO I made it the best I could.

**_F&A *~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you all will enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. I would like to hear from you readers on what you think is going to happen? if you review I will have teasers and spoilers for you._**

**_You can follow me on twitter at Cullenschick._**

**_enjoy._**


	11. Chapter 12:Day without Edward

**A/n: Welcome to a new chapter of Forever & Always : glad you stick around. I do want to say i'm sorry for that, for not trying an new chapter out in such a long time. I been looking for a pre reader and Beta, some your authors probably know how hard it was to get a both. Well thanks to Sparkyredpen for their help. I got me both a pre reader and a beta for a little. I just want to say thanks them for their help. Thanks Ang and my awesome Beta Robo Bat ( Emily) I hope that both of you will still be here to help me finish this story. Sorry it took me a while to get a chapter out .**

**A Disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters. I do own some character and plot. For those who are reading this story just a fair warning there will be some lemons and limes in the near furture and also some foul language to be found in this story**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*F&amp;A*~<em>**

_**Chapter 11: Day without Edward**_

I didn't have any classes Tuesday, so Edward and I were going to spend most of the day together until he had to go to his evening classes. This sucked, since I wouldn't see him until noon tomorrow. But I was glad we had a little time. Anyway, today we were going for breakfast, going sightseeing again to where I haven't been yet, go lunch and going back to his house for a little, he's is making me dinner. And I was making dessert- my moms famous strawberry short cake. I didn't know if he liked strawberry.

It's too bad if he doesn't-that's all I can afford. I can't wait to see him. I was surprised that my mom didn't call me today. I went upstairs to find something to wear. I was digging into my dresser until I finally found something that I knew was decent. Then I went into the bathroom to wash up and I got dressed before I headed downstairs and waited for Edward to pick me up.

I was waiting for him to pick me up when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey girl, it's me, Leah from school."

"Leah! what a surprise!"

"I know you didn't expect me to call, but I need to tell you something."

"I know you just called, but Edward just pulled up, how about you give me your number and I'll call you when I have time."

"Sure, it's 259 541 0371."

"Thanks, bye." I hung up the phone. Edward had just driven up, so that wasn't a lie, but "I'll call" was a lie. She was annoying and I made it a point to never hang out with her.

I took out my cake, grabbed my keys and headed toward the door. Edward was about to knock on the door when I opened it. I closed the door and locked it. We kissed, then walked to his car. I couldn't keep my hands to myself. He opened the door and I got in. He closed my door and walked over to his side, he got in and we were off for his house before breakfast so we could put my cake in the fridge, then we were off for breakfast. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

We had breakfast at little cafes breakfast and lunch. We parked the car and we got out and walked in. We didn't have to wait to be seated. Edward showed us to our table. As we sat right down the waiter came over, handed us the menus and introduced himself. His name was Jacob. He left us for a while than returned to take our orders. I had blueberry pancakes with a side of sausage and orange juice. Edward ordered fried eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee. He returned with our drinks. Edward and I talked while we waited for our meals to come.

Our meals came within 10 minutes. They looked good. As we were eating we didn't talk much. The food was amazing. The food was more better here and at home. After we got done, he went up to pay for it, then we were off sightseeing in a different part of the country. We took the train I had my camera in my purse still. I wanted to show my parents different things.

We went to Rome. Rome was pretty then we ate at a little hole in the wall called Holy Wall for luck. We had the same thing . . Then we took a little walk around town before we headed for his house.

After we went for a walk, we got in and headed back to his place. When we arrived at his house, he parked the car and got out and came over to my side, then he helped me out. We walked to his house. When we were inside and the door was closed and locked. I tore off his shirt and tore off his jeans. But he stopped me.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think I am ready," I answered.

"I know you're new to this not that you are afraid of it," Edward admitted

"No, we have been fooling around," I reasured me that she's fine.

"Well, then I'm fine with your decision."

He took off my shirt and jeans. We were fooling around until the heat kicked up for black the next thing I know was we were have sex. That's how hot it got . We were at while until we couldn't do anything. Then I got freshened up,while Edward was making us dinner. After I got dressed I went to join him. He made spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread. The table was set and the radio was playing. It was a special day. Since Edward and I could spend the day together it felt like We were meant to be together. I wish We could spend more time together. I just don't want to think about leaving and not seeing him over the break. It would break my heart. SO I made it the best I could.

**_~*F&A*~_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN I hope you all enjoy this chapter. there will be more to come. What do you think is going to happen next I would like to hear from your readers. if you review i will get a teaser ready for you review._**

**_thanks_**


	12. Chapter 13: day Before winterChristmas

_**Forever and Always**_

_**I just wanted to say thing to Sparkyredpen for their help my Beta Robo and my pre reader Ang for there help and I want to thanks my new Beta Marie for her help now. **_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to the amaging S.m. But the plot is mine if you want to use it please ask and I am sure I'll let you use it.

A note from the author : I have some other storys there are on my profile. and Igoing working on a relief piece for the earthquake and tsumani victims.

a summary: well Bella has been accepted in a program in Italy, so she took it. when she goes there, she meets up with a boy Edward who is from Chicago. they fell inlove with each other, but when winter/christmas break comr they go to their home towns. and when it time to leave she gets on the plane but when the plane took off theres an accident and bellas on it. Poor Edward, he won't move on until he shes her spirt and has one last kiss and touch . her sprit tells him its okay to move on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**Chapter 13: day before Christmas/ winter break**_

_**Bella Pov**_

I can't believe I've been in Italy for a few months and now I'm leaving for break tomorrow. Today was our last day of class until we return in late January. I can't wait to see my mom and dad, anyways Edward will be coming to Florida for a few days before Christmas, he asked me if I would come to Chicago to visit, I would but I haven't seen my family since the airport. He told me that he understands. But I'm glad he is coming to visit me.

After class Edward went back with me so he can spend sometime with me. The others had left already. And I didn't want to be alone. I did the dishes, cleaned up a little, and spent as much time with Edward as I could. Then we grabbed two glasses of wine and relaxed. His hand was on my thigh and moving up to my core. I could feel my heart pounding away every minute. I let my hands find his zipper of his jeans and unzipped it and pulled his jeans down and let my hands move up and down. I will miss him so much. But it would be nice to see my family. After a week of being back, Jane and Rebecca want a girls' night out.

Anyway but now. Edward and I had to make the best of it. After we fooled around, we both got freshened up then we went out to eat. We went to the my favorite place the Holy Wall, then we went to see a movie. Which we weren't really watching, we were doing our own thing.

After the movie, he dropped me off at the house then he went to his house. I went to my window and watched him drive off. I felt tears stain my eyes. I know I will see him again, but I adore being here more than I do in Italy. It will be a few weeks. After I he drove off, I went to wash my face, and went to the TV room to watch TV. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him until a few days before Christmas.

I knew I wasn't able to watch a movie. I was so tired; sure enough I was going through the channels and found myself dozing off. About an hour or so later, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and jump up.

"What the Hell? You scared the shit out of me!" I yelled.

""Sorry Bella, didn't mean to." Bree backed up.

"This time I forgive you," I said.

"Why don't you go to bed?"

"I wanted to watch TV and relax, the next thing I knew I fell asleep," I whispered.

I handed Bree the remote and went to my room. I closed the door and got changed into my pajamas. I walked over to my bed and laid down. It was easier said than done. I couldn't fall sleep. because all I was thinking about was Edward and how much I will miss him. I wish I could see if he could just come with me. But I know he has a family back in his hometown. The more I thought about him, the more I wanted to cry.

_** ~*F&A*~**_

_**Edward's Pov**_

It was our last time together so I wanted to have as much time with Bella. I took her to see a movie and to get a bite to eat. I did feel bad that I couldn't go to FlorIda with her. But I had family and friends in Chicago. I did promise them that I would be going back home. As I drove to her apartment, I just couldn't stop thinking of her. When I arrived there I parked my car, got out and walked over to her door. As soon as I got to the door, it swung open ant there stood my Bella with her big beautiful brown eyes. She yelled at the others and told them she would be back later. I took her hand and we walked to my car.

Before I let her in, I pinned her up against the car and I planted a most passionate kiss right on her lips. I didn't want to let her go. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth and her arms wrap around me. That's when I realized she really loves me. After about four minutes after our make out session, I pulled away from her, open the door and helped her in. I closed the door and walked over to the driver's side. I hopped in and we were off to dinner.

When we got to the front entrance, I opened the door so she could walk in. I followed behind her. I am head over heels in love with her. I grabbed her waist and kissed her neck, as we waited to be seated. She leaned her head against my chest. That's when she whispered, "Edward I will miss you!" I told her the same thing -that I would miss her too.

A few minutes later, the host showed us to our table and handed us the menus. I sat across from her, so I reached across the table to grab her hand from underneath it.

"Bella, I just wanted to make this day special since we won't be able to see each other for a few weeks and I love you," I whispered.

"Edward, I know that; I will miss you too," she whined.

"I assure you, Bella, it will go fast," I replied, as I leaned in to kiss her.

I really didn't want to leave her for such a long time.

"Edward, anything you do is special, all you need to do is just to be with me," she whimpered.

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot to me," I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

About fifteen minutes later, our waiter came to take our order. I ordered a burger and fries and Bella ordered a chicken sandwich. We both had pop to drink. She leaned closer to me. This is going to be hard for both of us. Especially for Bella. As we waited for our meals to come[,] we talked about how much we will miss each other.

In my eyes, she's always beautiful and a sweet young 's the girl of my dreams. I always wanted a girl like Bella. I was playing with her hair, as we waited for our food. I didn't want to this night to end. I will miss her too much. About twenty minutes later, our food was ready. I thanked our waitress and started to eat. We didn't talk much as we ate. Every now and then, I would look up at her and smile. Once in a while, she would return the smile. I moved my foot up her leg and rubbed her calf with my foot. I wanted to do more, but I did promise her that I wouldn't do anymore even though I was feeling hot. This will be our last night together for a while. After we ate our food, we went to the counter to pay for our dinner.

Once we paid for the food, we walked to the door and then we walked to the car. I pinned her up against the car, as my hands move toward the inside of her jeans.I moved them toward her pussy. I was rubbing her cilt for a while, before she pulled my hands out. I missed her and said, "It's okay, let's go to the movies. I open the door and helped her in. Then I walked over to the drivers' side, hopped in, and took off. I moved my free hand toward her jeans again, and moved it down to her pussy, so I can rub it; I love the feeling of it. I know I am sick.

She put her head on my shoulder. This time she didn't even bother moving my hand. We didn't talk on the way to the movie. I wish she would tell me what's on her mind. Maybe it's easier if she doesn't tell me, but I really want to what she is thinking. I could see a single tear drop forming at her eye. I don't want to see her cry.

"Bella, please don't cry," I whispered, as I took my hand out of her pants and wiped her eyes with my thumb.

"Oh, so you did notice that I started to cry," she whined, as she tried to smile.

"I did notice that you were crying," I admitted.

"So you couldn't say anything to cheer me up?" She cried as she kissed my hand.

"I didn't want you to think I am a softy," I replied as I parked the car in the parking lot.

We were 15 minutes early for the showing, so I parked the car and I leaned over to lower the seat. I did this so she could lay back as I was going to make out with her before we go to get our tickets. I move my hands up under you shirt and under her bra. Her tits felt so nice in my hands.

"Edward, what in Hell are you doing?" she asked.

"I wanted to make you feel better," I answered.

"I know, but we are out in public," she said.

"I know, but no one will see it," I whispered.

So I let go of her tits and lightly kiss her lips. Before anything happened, we discussed if we wanted to go back to my house to just have some alone time together. But we agreed to just go to the movie. We both got out of my car and walked to the entrance of the threater. We went to see Water For Elephants; Bella picked the movie.

After we got our tickets, we went to get our drinks and a small bag of popcorn. We walk into the room and take the seats in the far back. I always like seating in the back of the room, so that no one can watch us make out and we could also see the movie in between make out sessions. She wanted to see the movie, so I had to agree with her. I think I fell asleep in the middle of it, so I didn't really know what was going on. I knew I felt bad about falling asleep on her.

"Edward, Edward, wake up it's almost over," she whispered.

"Huh; what? Sorry Bells, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," I whispered, as I leaned in to kiss her.

"It's okay, I knew it wasn't a guy's movie, but I wanted to spend time with you," she whispered back.

When the movie ended, I really didn't want to take her home. I offered to take her back to my house, but she said wanted to go home and get some rest, so I took her home. This was the last time I would see her until I take a trip down to Florida.

* * *

><p><em><strong> AN I bet you all are glad that F&A were on the ball now. So sorry for the long delay. I had alot going on. But In a few days like wednesday there will be an other chapter out. but if you review I will send out a teaser with the reply. Anyway What do you think is going to happen Back home In Jacksonville? Will bella run in to Sam and his gang? I would like to hear what you will think?**_

_**you can also follow me on twitter Cullenschick**_


	13. Chapter 14: Going Home

_**~*Forever and Always*~**_

_**I want to thanks my new Beta Marie for her help now. **_

_**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any characters they belong to the amazing S.m. But the plot is mine if you want to use it please ask and I am sure I'll let

_**a summary**_: well Bella has been accepted in a program in Italy, so she took it. when she goes there, she meets up with a boy Edward who is from Chicago. they fell in love with each other, but when winter/Christmas break come they go to their home towns. and when it time to leave she gets on the plane but when the plane took off there's an accident and Bella on it. Poor Edward, he won't move on until he shes her spirit and has one last kiss and touch . her spirit tells him its okay to move on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**Chapter 14: Going Home**_

It was Thursday morning when my alarm clock went off at 4:45 A.M. I was still tired, but I could fall asleep on the plane. I rose from my bed and walked to the bathroom. I showered then got dressed and went downstairs to wait for Edward to pick me up. I would miss it here while I will be away. I make sure everything was off. I can't believe it's already time for our break. I'm sure it will go fast.

Forty-five minutes later, Edward was here, so I grabbed my things and walked out. I locked the door behind me, then walked over to his car. I got in then we were on our way to the airport. I took his hand and held it. He took my hand and kissed it. I turn to see his face. _Here goes nothing._

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said, trying not to blush.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

"Well we have been together since we started college and we never said the L word yet, well here I'm going to be the first one to say it, I love you!"

"I love you too," he said, back. As he kissed my hand again.

That made my day a little better, but now we won't see each other often, it almost made me sad. I wish he could stay the whole break with me. The rest of the ride to the airport we didn't say a word to each other. I wanted him to pull over and spend time with each other, but it would be cutting it close to board the plane.

When we got to the airport, he found a place to park the car, then he got out and walked to my side to help me out. We walked to the entrance holding hands. Before we walked in, we kissed goodbye. Then we walked in. I was going straight through and Edward was not. I mouth to him "I love you!" Then I walked to my gate. That was the last time I would l see him until a few days before Christmas. I waited a while to be boarded, then I texted him.

**Edward, I know we haven't seen each other for 4 minutes, but I already miss you. -** **B**

I waited a few minutes to see if he would reply back. It took too long for him to text me back.

**Baby, I know I miss you too, but we will be together a few days before Christmas, I promise, I love you too.-** **E**

I closed my phone, took out my ticket, and handed it to the attendant, then I boarded the plane. I had tears in my eyes. I quickly texted him back.

**Eddie, I'll text you when I'm in Jacksonville, I promise. love you.- B**

I closed my phone, closed my eyes, and fell asleep. It would be a 9 to 10 hour flight to Jacksonville. I was on my way back Home to Jacksonville. for 7 weeks. I'm sure Becky and Jane already asked my parents if they could pick me up. It will be 5 o'clock in the evening when I'll be home. And Edward will be home at 8 o'clock his time. I really miss him, I know he misses me too.

_** ~*F&A*~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do you think is going to happen when Bella gets home? Does she Hang with jane,Becky or does she hangs out with her best guy friend Paul? I would like to hear from your reader? if you reply/ view this chapter I'll send ya a teaser for next chapter.**

You can follow me on twitter:**() Cullenschick**

**Forever & Always**


	14. Chapter 15 :Back In jacksonville

_**A/N: Welcome to an other chapter of Forever & Always. I am so glad you all decided to stay tune ro see what will happen. Im on the ball with updating now. Just wanted to say thank you for your reviews and story alrets . I want to thanks my new Beta marie for her help. If you want to read other authors stories check out www(.)freereadersandwriters(.)ning(.). I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I am working on a new story. its a totally different idea and plot. I'll send a teaser later when this is over. Plus I have my fundrasier piece yet to post, I put it into a story.**_

_**A Disclaimer: I don't know the Twi Characters they below to the awesome and Amazing S.M. and If your under 17 please ask your parents if you can still read this Fan fiction since coming up soon will be foul langue. And a death on a Character. I do know the idea and plot. I also want to thanks Taylor Swift for letting me use her title.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**Chapter 15: Back in Jacksonville**_

I was sleeping when the airline attendant tapped me on my shoulder. I looked up at her. I knew we landed, but it was their job to warn us that we are about to land.

"Miss, we will be landing shortly."

"Thanks for the warning."

She walked away from me. I wiped my eyes and stretched. _Thank goodness I am in Florida._As we came to land, I looked at my watch; it was only 6:30. I was wondering if I could text him before I run into my family or friends. I better not.

When the plane finally landed, I walked off the plane and into the airport. Then I walked to the metal detector and went through the gate. As I walked to the lobby, sure enough, Becky and Jane were waiting for me.

I ran to hug them, then we walked to her car. On the way to my parents, I told them about Edward and how we don't have any classes together. They let me do all the talking, listening to me blab on about Edward.

"You guys will meet him; he's coming to visit a few days before Christmas."

"Cool, he sounds like a nice guy," Rebecca said.

"He did ask me if I wanted to go to Chicago for a week."

"Let me guess, you said no," Jane said.

"Yeah, you're right."

Both of the girls looked shocked that I said no, but I wanted to spend time with my parents and the two girls. Plus, he's coming to visit, so why bother going to Chicago if I don't want to?

When we arrived at my parents' house, they parked the car and we all walked to the door. I was about to open the door when my mom opened it. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. My dad was standing next to her. He gave me a hug and said, "I'm glad you were able to make it home for Christmas Break."

We all walked into the house and sat in the living room and talked. Like I told the girls, I told my parents the same story about Edward. I really miss him right now. I'm sure he misses me too. A little while later, Becky and Jane left and my mom ordered pizza from Newton's Pizzeria. I even told them about the food.

They talked about everything that happened while I was gone and what they have planned while I would be here. My dad asked if I wanted to go with him to get the pizza, but I said no since I was so tired.

When my dad came back a few minutes later, I helped set the table. We spent dinner eating and talking. I had a few pieces then I went up to take a bath to relax. After my bath, I changed into my PJs and texted Edward.

**Edward, I am at my parents house, I told everyone about you and how we met, I miss you, I love you so much!** **- Bella**

I closed my phone and laid down to watch TV. When I was about to doze off, my phone was lighting up like crazy. It was a text from him.

**Bells, glad you made home to your parents. I'm on my way back to my parents now, I also miss you and love you. I'll call you tomorrow, I'm just about there now.** **-** **Edward**

I hung up the phone, laid back down, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks you for reading. Please review. What do you think is going to happen when Edward gets to Jacksonville. Do you think Bella sould go out with the girls? Please review if ya do There will be a teaser or a spoiler for the next chapter.**_

_** you can follow me on twitter() Cullenschick**_

_**thank you.**_


	15. Chapter 16:Phone Calls and Family time

_**A/N: Welcome to an other chapter of Forever & Always. I am so glad you all decided to stay tune ro see what will happen. Im on the ball with updating now. Just wanted to say thank you for your reviews and story alrets . I want to thanks my new Beta marie for her help. If you want to read other authors stories check out www(.)freereadersandwriters(.)ning(.). I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I am working on a new story. its a totally different idea and plot. I'll send a teaser later when this is over. Plus I have my fundrasier piece yet to post, I put it into a story.**_

_**A Disclaimer: I don't know the Twi Characters they below to the awesome and Amazing S.M. and If your under 17 please ask your parents if you can still read this Fan fiction since coming up soon will be foul langue. And a death on a Character. I do know the idea and plot. I also want to thanks Taylor Swift for letting me use her title.**_

_**Well I hope you all had an nice Christmas and New Years. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**Chapter 16: Phone Call and Family Time**_

_**~*B*~**_

_**I**_t was my first day home with my family. I didn't sleep well since it's my first day away from Edward. I really miss him. As I laid in my bed trying to wake up, I couldn't wait for his call. As I finally made it downstairs, my mom already had breakfast ready for me. So I went to sit next to my dad who was reading the Jacksonville news. But he looked up from the paper to greet me.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked as I took a sip of my orange juice.

"Well I have to work, so your mom wants you go along for Christmas shopping so you can have mother and daughter time. Then we are all going to the nursing home to see your grandfather," my dad answered.

"Sounds like I'll be busy no matter what."

"Why do you have plans?" my mom asked.

"Not really."

I went back to eating. My mom wanted to take me shopping, so I let her take me shopping. After I was done with my breakfast, I helped my mom with the dishes, then I went to get a shower. After I was done, I got dressed and made my bed.

About 15 minutes later, my cell phone rang. I looked at my clock and it was 6 o'clock his time, he couldn't be calling me. I flip my phone open and sure enough it was him.

"Hello, handsome," I answered.

"Hi, how did you know it's me?" he asked

"Well, duh, I have Caller ID on my phone, I was surprised you called me early."

"Sorry, I wasn't thinking, and I couldn't sleep well."

"Me neither, it was hard since we're thousands of miles away."

"Don't worry, we will be together sooner than you think!"

"Yeah, it will be fast."

"What do you have planned for today?"

"Family time."

"Me too, my brother wants to meet you!"

"Sorry, but I can't go to Chicago."

"Yeah, I understand."

"I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too."

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Bella, I love you so much."

"Are you going to call or text me when you're on your way to the airport?" I asked.

"Of course, Bella, I don't want to stay at the airport."

"I know, I was making sure."

We both were cracking up. I really miss him; it hurts that he's not here. We talked for a few more minutes or until my mom called for me to gather my things. Then I hung up my cell phone and went downstairs where my mom was waiting for me.

We walked to the car, then we got in, and we were off to the mall. On the way to the mall, my mom asked me all kinds of questions like how I like it there, have I met new friends, how I like the classes, she already knows about Edward. She says he seems like a nice guy.

When we arrived at the mall, my mom parked the car, then we walked to the entrance of the mall. The first shop we went into was the 21 Forever shop, I knew it was for me. Or else why go in the store. As we walked into the store we ran into Becky. I never knew she worked here, we only talked for a few minutes because my mom wanted to finish shopping.

We walked around the mall and went into different stores. My mom had a good amount bags. We ate at KFC in the mall. Then we decided to go home and hide the presents and relax, until my dad came home and freshened up so we could go out for dinner and see my pops.

_** ~*F&A*~**_

_**Edward**_

**_I_**t was Friday in my hometown of Chicago and I had plans with my family and I planned to call Bella. I was still very tired. While my brother was downstairs watching TV, I decided to shower, then call Bella. And that's what I did. I really miss her, but I know I'll see her soon. I grabbed my iPhone and dialed her number. She answered it, and I knew she would be surprised to hear from me this early.

She did seem surprised when she heard my voice. I knew she would have plans with her family, so we talked for quite a while before her mom called. I told Bella that my brother wanted to meet her, but she told me that she couldn't come up to Chicago and I understood.

After I hung up the phone with her, I headed downstairs to see my brother, Embry, sitting at the table eating. Since my father and mother were working, Embry and I were going to do the guy bonding thing until my parents came home so we could go out for dinner.

We played football, talked about Bella, and how we met, etc. I had a nice time with my brother. He asked me if he would ever be able to meet Bella and I told him it would eventually happen.

He told me that he met someone too and that her name was Lauren, I was happy for him. But I really missed Bella and wished she was here with me. We played video games. He also told me that he will visit for a week during the summer.

Around 5:45, our parents came home. They went to take a shower then get dressed then we all piled into my dad's Jeep and we were off to the restaurant for dinner.

When we arrived, my dad parked the Jeep then we walked into the restaurant. We waited to be seated until we were taken to our table. A little bit later our waitress came to take our drink order. Then she returned with our drinks and we ordered our meals.

_**~*F&A*~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks you for reading. Please review. SO you think Something is going to happen to bella when she go out **__**? Please review if ya do There will be a teaser or a spoiler for the next chapter.**_

_**you can follow me on twitter() Cullenschick**_

_**thank you.**_


	16. Chapter 17 Girls night out

_**A/N: Welcome to an other chapter of Forever & Always. I am so glad you all decided to stay tune ro see what will happen. Im on the ball with updating now. Just wanted to say thank you for your reviews and story alrets . I want to thanks my new Beta marie for her help. If you want to read other authors stories check out www(.)freereadersandwriters(.)ning(.). I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I am working on a new story. its a totally different idea and plot. I'll send a teaser later when this is over. Plus I have my fundrasier piece yet to post, I put it into a story.**_

_**A Disclaimer: I don't know the Twi Characters they below to the awesome and Amazing S.M. and If your under 17 please ask your parents if you can still read this Fan fiction since coming up soon will be foul langue. And a death on a Character. I do know the idea and plot. I also want to thanks Taylor Swift for letting me use her title.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**Chapter 17: Girls' Night Out**_

I have been back in the states for little over a week. And the girls promise to take me out. Edward calls or texts me twice a week since we aren't together for break. I do miss him a lot. Well, anyways, we are going for a bite to eat then to a club afterward. I needed to get out of the house so I wouldn't be alone. So I just grabbed a outfit and whatever else I would need for later. Then, I went downstairs said bye to my folks and left for Rebecca's house. She had told me that she wasn't working today, so I figured I would go over early and hang out.

I was on my way to her house when my cell phone rang. I opened my phone to answer it, and it was Edward again. I was definitely surprised to hear from him.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hey babe, I bet you didn't expect to hear from me."

"No, but I'm glad you called. I'm just on my way to Becky's house, we are going out tonight."

"I wish I could come with you girls tonight."

"I know, but we will be going out when you come to visit."

"It's next week that he will be over and we will be together for a week."

"I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much."

"I miss you too."

"Sorry to cut ya short, but I just pulled up in Becky's driveway."

"It's cool, I have to get ready for the guys night out too; have fun, but not too much fun, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

We hung up the phone and I parked the car, then I got out and walked to her front door. I was so glad he called me. She opened the door and let me in. We went to her living room and hung out until six. We talked about whether or not she wanted to go to Italy during the summer. She told me, she wouldl think out it.

Around 3:30-4:00, we got ready to go out. She helped me with my face and hair, and I helped her with her makeup and did up her hair. Once we were done, we went to her car, picked up Jane, and got a bite to eat.

We had gone to Pizza Hut for pizza and soda. We ordered a Meatlover's pizza with a bunch of meat on it. There were four pieces left, so we took it with us. After we ate, we were on our way to the club for a while.

When we arrived at the club, we walked into the club and sat down at the bar. I had a few drinks when I saw my best friend, Paul, walking in.

During the course of the night, I only had four beers. Paul, being my best friend, asked me to dance with him, so I did. Paul wrapped his arm around me as we slow danced. He whispered something in my ear. I wasn't feeling any pain, and I was feeling lonely, so I agreed to go somewhere with Paul. Knowing Paul had a girlfriend, he didn't care. We were both a little tipsy so we went to rent a room upstairs and guess what happened.

Yes, we had sex. I didn't know what happened, but I know I won't tell Edward about it. I also feel bad for doing it.

_** *~F&A*~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Thanks you for reading. Please review. SO do you think bella is going to tell Edward what happen**__**? do you think she made a big mistake? Please review if ya do There will be a teaser or a spoiler for the next chapter.**_

_**you can follow me on twitter() Cullenschick**_

_**thank you.**_


	17. Chapter 18

**Forever** _**& **_**Alwa****ys **

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. no i didn't forget to finish it I got a new beta'd so im back on ball with it. As most you you already know I have a new story posted on here it call "Shatted Dreams and Lost hopes" totally different type of story if you interested in reading it. please let me know what you think of it. I will be back every week with a new chapter but don't leavce after the last chapter cuz there's a sequel to be coming. F&A isn't over yet so don't leave. **

**disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters, but i own the idea and plot if you like to use them please give me credit. thanks If you are under the age of 17 ask you parents permission to finish reading the story. thanks since there will be adult theme, sexual base themes and language in the up coming chapters. I hope you will enjoy it and please leave some love.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

__**_Chapter Eighteen : Edward Comes Over To Visit_**

_I woke up extra early this morning, because I knew Edward was coming to visit for a week. I made my bed and jumped into the shower and got ready for him. I knew exactly what time his plane would land in. After taking a shower and getting completely ready, I went downstairs to eat breakfast with my mom. She was pretty quiet when it came to Edward, but I needed to see him before Christmas. He wouldn't be staying here; he was going to stay at a nearby motel. But I was glad that he would be around. My mom and I sat there talking about what we would be doing while he's here. I'd think about it. While I was helping with the dishes, my phone rang. I walked over to answer it and it was Edward._

_"Hello," I answered._

_"Hey, sweetie, I'll be landed in 30 minutes at the Jacksonville airport."_

_"Oh, okay, I'll be on my way there in a few minutes."_

_"Okay, I'll see you then, love you."_

_"Love you too."_

_I hung up my cell phone and grabbed my keys, then I headed to the airport to pick him up. I couldn't wait to see him, I don't know if he would be happy when I tell him what happened. Nah, I won't tell him. I don't want to risk what we have._

_When I arrived at the airport, I parked the car and walked into the airport to wait for his flight to get in. It only took me 15 minutes to get there. I waited in the lobby. When his flight landed, I walked to the gate and stood there to see him. When I finally saw him, he came walking fast to hug me. We kissed a little then we walked out of the airport and toward my car. He helped me in and walked to the other side, then he got in and we were off to my house to meet my parents._

_"Edward, I need to tell you something. You might not like what I am going to tell you but it will get off of my chest," I said as I felt tears filling my eyes._

_"Bella, please tell me."_

_"Okay, I need to apologies for my behavior while we were away from each other."_

_"Come on, Bella, just say it."_

_"Well the girls took me out and I was having a few drinks, I danced with my best friend Paul, that's not all of it, I had sex with him, we both were drunk and he knows I felt lonely so that's how and what happened."_

_"Well, I am not as happy now, but I will forgive you, but don't forget that, I still love you, I also have something to tell you, I did sleep with someone myself."_

_"What, why would you?"_

_"The same reason you did, it was my old high school crush, Kate Denali, I was out with the guys and I got drunk and lonely so I slept with Kate."_

_I wasn't too happy about his news, but I did it to so it's even. The rest of the ride we drove in silence. I had tears in my eyes. I did feel bad about what I did, but when I heard him telling me, that he did it too, it hurt._

_**~*F&A*~**_

**_Edward_**

_It was Sunday, the day I flew to Jacksonville to visit Bella and meet her family and friends. I woke up and went into the shower. Then I went downstairs to eat something. My brother was taking me to the airport. I talked to my brother about whether or not I should tell Bella what I did. I felt bad about it. I don't know how to tell her without hurting her. It won't happen again. Well, I guess I should tell her._

_After we were done eating, we walked out to his car and we were off to the airport. I just couldn't wait to see her, I miss her so much. I am just glad to see her. Even though we talk to each other on the phone, it's different. On our way to the airport, Embry asked me to see if Bella would reconsider coming here, but I know she won't._

_When we arrived at the airport, he dropped me off, then I walked to the airport. I looked for the gate that I needed. When I finally found it, I handed my ticket to the attendant and walked to my seat. I was so excited to see her._

_When I heard the pilot say we would be landing in 30 minutes, I called Bella to tell her. I'll be there in an half an hour, she seemed happy that about it. She told me she would be at the airport shortly._

_When I finally landed in Jacksonville Airport, I walked to the lobby and there stood Bella. She got up and walked over to me. Once we were close, we hugged and kissed each other. We walked out of the airport and to her car. That's when she told me what happened to her. I told her what happened too. She wasn't happy and neither was I._

_On the way to her house, we didn't speak to each other until we pulled into her driveway. Her parents were outside waiting to greet me. I got out, then I went over to help her out of her side, then we walked over to where her parents were standing._

_Both of her parents shook my hand. They seemed like nice parents to me. I had only been here a few minutes._

_Bella introduced them to me, "Edward, these are my parents, Renee and Charlie."_

_"Nice to meet you, Bella told me a lot about you," I said._

_"Same here, welcome to Jacksonville," her dad replied._

_"Come on in and make yourself at home," her mom said._

_So we all went inside and went into the living room while her mom was getting everyone a drink. When she came back, we all were talking and I got to know more about her. They made dinner for us. After dinner, we stayed a little while longer. Then, Bella drove me back to the motel._

_We parked the car. I got out and walked over to help her get off the car as well. We walked to my room, I open the door and led her in. I closed the door behind me. I couldn't help it. I walked over to her and started to kiss her neck as I was pulling off her shirt, then I moved to her jeans. She was doing the same. The next thing I knew, I was on the top of her making love to her._

_**~*F&A**__***~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Again I am so sorry for the delay on the chapter. I do promise to get an other one out asap. Please leave some love or hate for me, I prefer love over hate. What do ya think is going to happen next. I would like to hear your thought readers.**_

_**You can follow me on twitter (At)Cullenschick**_

**_thanks_**


	18. Chapter 19 Pt 1: In Jacksonville togethe

**Forever** _**& **_**Alwa****ys**

**A/N: I am so sorry about the long wait. no i didn't forget to finish it I got a new beta'd so im back on ball with it. As most you you already know I have a new story posted on here it call "Shatted Dreams and Lost hopes" totally different type of story if you interested in reading it. please let me know what you think of it. I will be back every week with a new chapter but don't leavce after the last chapter cuz there's a sequel to be coming. F&A isn't over yet so don't leave.**

**disclaimer: I don't know the twi characters, but i own the idea and plot if you like to use them please give me credit. thanks If you are under the age of 17 ask you parents permission to finish reading the story. thanks since there will be adult theme, sexual base themes and language in the up coming chapters. I hope you will enjoy it and please leave some love.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~*F&amp;A*~<strong>_

_**Chapter 19: Part 1: We Are Together in Jacksonville**_

_**~B POV~**_

It was the first full day Edward was here. We were just going to stay at my place and hang out since Jane and Becky were working; anyways, I wanted to spend time with him while he was here. I made breakfast then we rented two movies. We took a walk before we went out for lunch. After that, we went back to the house after lunch and played strip poker, needless to say, I basically lost 10 out of 15 hands. We had to play fast since my parents would be home soon. After the game, I went to take a shower so we all could go for dinner.

My parents were treating us to dinner tonight, and we were going to Red Lobster, which is one of my favorite places. After that, we were going to see my grandfather again. Then, we would go home and I would take Edward back to the motel. I would be spending the night with him. You know what would happen after that. Yeah, making love. If you don't think I would go without it, then you're crazy. After we made love, we stayed cozy with each other until we fell asleep.

I had my arms around his waist. I hoped that eventually we would get married. But first of all, I want to meet his family. I looked up at the clock on the motel wall, it was 5 in the morning so I fell back to sleep for a while. That was until I felt his lips on my collar bone. I turn to face him. He sat beside me on the bed.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 8:30!" Edward replied.

"Shit, we have to hurry up. We are supposed to meet Beck and Jane for breakfast."

"I'm already; just you have to get ready." He replied and got out of bed.

"I'll just get a little freshened up." I said and sadly got out of the bed as well.

As I was getting cleaned up, I heard him talking to what sounded like his mom. I couldn't help but eavesdrop, but he told his mom that he told me what happened between him and Kate. I didn't forget it like he didn't forget what happen between Paul and me.

I got changed and walked out of the bathroom. Today and Friday were the only days we were hanging out with Becky and Jane; that's what I told them. The rest of the week Edward and I were doing stuff together. I was sure Edward agreed with me. He looked at me as I wrapped my arms around him and we shared an extremely passionate kiss.

Too soon, we pulled away from each other and walked out the door and headed to the car. We were talking about looking for an apartment in Italy. That would be cool and nice. I did agree to that. So no one could walk in on us.

As we got to my car, he opened the door and helped me in. Then he walked over to the other side. Soon enough, we were off to meet my friends. I laid my hand on his thigh and let it stay there, as I drove. He kissed me on my cheek.

When we arrived at the diner, I saw Becky's car parked so I pulled right up besides hers. Edward got out and walked over to my side, helping me out yet again. I closed my door, and we walked into the diner. As we walked to our table, Becky and Jane stood up and greeted us.

"Edward didn't wake me up early," I said as I elbowed him, smiling.

"It's okay we didn't wait that long," Becky replied.

"Anyway, girls, this is the wonderful Edward, that I told you about. Edward, these are my friends, Rebecca and Jane."

"It's finally nice to meet you," Jane said

"Same here," he replied.

"So I was thinking we could go to my house and hang out and get to know you better," Becky said.

"Sounds good," I replied

_**~*F&A*~**_

_**(Edward's POV)**_

Bella slept with me, I knew her parents weren't too happy, but I let her. I let her sleep while I was in the shower. I knew she woke up around five. I was faking my sleeping. I didn't want her to know I was awake. So after I kissed her collar bone, I waited a few minutes until she rolled over. She looked like Sleeping Beauty. Bella stretched, and sat up.

"You look amazing when you're sleeping," I said

"You were watching me sleep," Bella replied.

"Yeah, why would it bother you that I watch you sleep?" I asked her, a smile playing on my lips.

"No, but you could have woke me up a bit earlier." I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"I just wanted to let you sleep." I said back.

"Now, we will be a little late." Bella whined.

"So, they can wait."

She got up and walked to the bathroom to wash off. Meanwhile, I called my mom to let her know I told her about what happen between Kate and me. I know I wasn't happy about what Paul and Bella did. I did tell her about them. She was like "wow, she went behind my back." But I told her that she apologized for doing that, I did apologize too. I know she could hear me talking.

About 20 minutes later, Bella came out of the bathroom. She walked over to me and gave me a hug and we shared a kiss before we walked out of the room. Then we walked over to the door and walked out to her car. I don't know why her friends wanted to meet me anyways.

I helped her in the car and I walked to the other side then I got in. Then we were off to the diner. I offered to drive, but she wouldn't let me, so I let her drive.

When we arrived at the diner, Bella parked her car and I helped her out, like a true gentleman would. We walked into the diner, and as we walked in, her two friends came walking toward us. All of us walked back to our table. Bella introduced me to her friends. They seemed okay but not good enough for Bella.

About 4 minutes later, our waiter came to take our order. All of us ordered waffles with blueberries, and sides of bacon. As we waited for our food, they told me a little more about Bella.

Once our food came, we ate and talked. After we ate, I offered to pay, but Jane insisted that she was paying. Then we headed to our cars then we were off to one of her friends' house. I really didn't want to go, but I wasn't driving.


	19. Chapter 19 Pt 2: Date Night

_**Disclaimer**_: I don't own any characters they belong to the amaging S.m. But the plot is mine if you want to use it please ask and I am sure I'll let you use it.

_**A note from the author** _: I am so sorry for not posting a chapter out in a while. I will try to get the next one out in a few days.

a summary: well Bella has been accepted in a program in Italy, so she took it. when she goes there, she meets up with a boy Edward who is from Chicago. they fell inlove with each other, but when winter/christmas break comr they go to their home towns. and when it time to leave she gets on the plane but when the plane took off theres an accident and bellas on it. Poor Edward, he won't move on until he shes her spirt and has one last kiss and touch . her sprit tells him its okay to move on.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~*F&amp;A*~<em>**

**chapter 19 p2: date night**

We stayed for a while at Becky's house, you know, just to hang out. The girls shared enough info about me. We stayed until 5 since I had to take him back and then go home to get ready. I hoped Paul would not be there tonight, since I knew how he is. Jane had to leave early. It was just Becky, Edward and me left. Edward was sitting on the sofa with his arm around me.

Around 4:45 we were getting ready to leave, when my cell phone rang.

_**Now how who could be calling?**_

**I got it out of my purse and looked at the caller ID. It figured it was Paul. I let it ring. I was not in the mood to talk. Edward and I told Becky, we would see her later and walked to her front door. We got in the car, and then headed to the motel.**

When we arrived at the motel, we kissed goodbye. Edward walked to his room, and I drove home to get ready. On my way home I called Paul to see what he wanted. Of course he answered his phone.

"Paul, what do you want?" I asked

"I was wondering if you told him."

"About that night? Of course I did, I don't like to keep secrets from people I love! Are you gonna be at the club?"

"Yeah, probably!"

"Don't start any trouble tonight."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I mean it."

"Sure."

"Well, Paul, I got to go; I'm just pulling up at my parents."

"Okay, I'll see you tonight."

I hung up the cell and got out of my car, thinking about my conversation with Paul. He didn't sound so sincere about his promise. He'd better not start. I walked into the house and up to my room to find something to wear for tonight. After I found something, I got into the shower. When I was ready, I wrote a note for my parents, letting them know that I wouldn't be home till tomorrow sometime and headed over to Edwards motel room to stay with him for a while.

On my way over there, I was thinking about how Edward would act if Paul got in his face. Trouble would brew and fight would break out. Paul was always a troublemaker so why would he stop now?

Once I arrived at the motel where he was staying, I parked the car and walked to his door. I knocked and Edward answered it. I wrapped my arms around him. He closed the door behind us. I pushed him to the bed and I fell on the bed with him on the top of me. He was bare chested and I was played with his nibbles a little, as his hands were moving up my thigh till he was inside of me. I can't help myself.

Edward

I was in the bathroom getting dressed when I heard knocking on my door. When I opened the door, there stood Bella. She was early. I did like that she came early. As soon as I opened the door, she wrapped her arms around me. And she pushed us to the bed she laid down and she pulled me on top of her.

Yeah, we fooled around, not like I didn't like it. Her hands were all over my chest, I could feel my nibbles plus my penis getting hard. So what I did was touching her insides to return a favor. We did that for a while before we had to go.

Around 7 we were on our way to the club. Bella let me drive, since I was getting antsy from not driving. She gave me instructions to get there. It didn't take us long, since I drove the way I usually do.

When we arrived, I parked the car and help her out. Then as a gentleman, I went over to help her out. Then we walked to the club. When we got in, her to friends were sitting at the bar. Rebecca had on a leopard shirt on with tight pair of jeans on. Jane had a zebra strip shirt with a black leather mini shirk. Bella had on a purple beaded top and a knee length skirt on. She looked beautiful in anything she wears.

As the night went on, Bella asked me to dance a couple of slow songs, so I agreed. When we walked back to the bar after we were done dancing someone was sitting next to her two friends. It was a guy. So we excused us and sat down.

He walked over to Bella and kissed her cheek. I was flaming that he kissed her.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to him?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, Paul, this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my friend, Paul," Bella said

"Nice to meet you," Paul replied as he shook my hand.

"Same here," I retorted.

"I went to bed with your girl."

I was so freaking pissed at him; I wanted to kill him at this very moment. I tried to keep my cool. I didn't want Bella see me hurting anyone.

"Did you hear me? I slept with her!"

"Of course I did," I said through my teeth. "Let's take this outside."

"Fine."

I told the girls to keep Bella inside; I didn't want her to see this. So Paul and I went outside to clear this up. We didn't fight, I just roughed him up a little. He tried to punch me, but I was little bit stronger then he was. After this happened we went back in and join the girls a while. Bella was feeling no pain right now, so I figured we should leave and go back to my motel room. Since that was her game plan.

**We said our goodbyes and left the club. She was passed out when we got into her car. I know once we got back to my room she would be okay. I let her sleep as I was driving.**

When we finally got to the motel I woke her up, then we walked to the room. I opened the door and as soon as I closed it her clothes were off. I was feeling hot too. Like Bella I got undressed fast, and the next thing I knew I was on the top of her, making love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well that it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Again I am so sorry for the delay on the chapter. I do promise to get an other one out asap. Please leave some love or hate for me, I prefer love over hate. What do ya think is going to happen next. I would like to hear your thought readers.**_

_**You can follow me on twitter Cullenschick**_

**_thanks_**


End file.
